


My Jelly

by jeonjwi



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonjwi/pseuds/jeonjwi
Summary: An Yuyeon oneshot compilation.
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 170





	1. 520

520 

_wǔ èr líng_

_我爱你_

_

Oh My God promotions were finally over, which usually meant rest. But to the girls, it was not. 

As soon as promotions ended, they were back to their office lives, specially Soyeon and Yuqi. The two spent as much time as they could in their respective studios to get ready for their new album whenever it was meant to be released. 

Soyeon saw how Yuqi had been extremely focused and hardworking these days producing her own songs and she could only wish that the board members of Cube would finally let her release them. 

Although they were crazy busy during promotional period, they would be busy as group, therefore, they would see each other 24/7. These days though, the only time they get to see each other was at home (if one of them even went home at all). 

So, to the both, it was no blessing. 

__

Soyeon wanted all the best for her girlfriend and because she was Korean and Yuqi was Chinese, she wanted to learn her girlfriend’s culture to be able to show her that she cared about her. 

While taking a bit of a break, Soyeon decided to go through multiple webpages of articles, reading through special days she needed to keep track of then came an interesting article about the numbers 5, 2, and 0. 

_520, wǔ èr líng, 我爱你_

May 20, usually a day where couples go out on a date or spend time together. For Chinese people, May 20, is as special as Valentine’s Day.

Soyeon read that out loud before grabbing her phone to look at the date. 

Exactly a week from today. 

Soyeon thought she should do a little something special for Yuqi on that day to show her how much attention she actually paid to the girl and her culture. 

After many pending thoughts, Soyeon decided to go through with one of the plans she had in mind. She went back to work on her music, already inspired by what she had read and she knew another song would be made based on that as well. 

__

The night before May 20th, the two were somehow able to get home early and spend some time together. 

They were sitting on the sofa alone in their dorm, watching a Chinese movie after eating Chinese take-out. Soyeon was seated in between Yuqi’s legs with her arms around Soyeon’s waist. 

A night like this was rare for the two and they both wished they could have moments like this more often. 

Yuqi had her back rested on the soft cushion of the sofa and Soyeon’s weight completely leaned back on her. The tv speakers blasted out the actors and actresses speaking in Chinese and Soyeon marvels at how Yuqi listened through the whole thing while she had to read subtitles. 

I should consider taking serious Chinese classes. 

Soyeon may not look like the type of person to be cuddly and clingy, but after meeting Yuqi, almost her whole view on romantic, cringey gestures changed entirely. Maybe she would be a bit more cautious on camera, but behind the camera, believe it or not she would be the one initiating affections to Yuqi. 

Soyeon and Yuqi were currently in their most natural forms at the moment, no makeup, no fancy clothing, no one and nothing can hold them back from expressing love to each other. 

As the night grew deeper, both were starting to feel sleepy. Before they could consider going back into either Soyeon or Yuqi’s room, Soyeon took the chance to ask the other. 

“Jagi-yah.?” 

“Yes?” Yuqi answered softly, fingers still fidgeting with Soyeon’s that had been intertwined for the whole movie. 

“Are you sleepy yet?” Soyeon turned back to look at Yuqi’s eyes. 

“Hmm… Not yet.” They kept eye contact for a bit. Yuqi admired how Soyeon’s eyes soften for her since she had always been the one teasing her. Most of the time her eyes had that glint of mischief whenever she was with Yuqi, but at times like this, she loves the soft look fixated only to her. 

“Do you want to do something together tomorrow?” 

“Tomorrow? Do we have some sort of event tomorrow?” 

Soyeon let out her gummy smile, eyes disappearing before answering, “520.” She said in her best Chinese. 

Her statement made Yuqi let out the biggest smile possible. She found the other girl so cute with her little accent. Yuqi poked her nose lightly with her index finger. Soyeon scrunched her nose at that action. 

“You know 520?” 

“Yeah, I tried to read more about special days in China.” 

“For me?” 

“For you.” Yuqi could not handle the adorable tiny girl in between her legs anymore, she picked her up by her waist and slammed her back on the sofa before attacking her with kisses all over her face. Soyeon let out giggle feeling ticklish all over. She grabbed Yuqi’s face and pressed a kiss on her lips. 

The emotions Yuqi was feeling at that moment was so intense. She felt like she was about to cry at any moment now. Everyone knew how emotional Yuqi can get over small things and this small gesture was so special to her. If she could, Yuqi would’ve squished the older girl from how cute it was. 

“So,” Soyeon said after breaking off the kiss, “Do you have anything you want to do?” 

Yuqi sat back up and pulled Soyeon with her. She pondered for a bit of what they could do, but realized that they both had things to do tomorrow. 

“Don’t we have something to do tomorrow? You and I both.” 

It wasn’t just the both of them, all three of the members who were in charge of producing songs had to finish up whatever they had left before wrapping it up to appeal to the higher ups of the company. 

“We can do something after we’re done with everything. I thought you told me you were almost done?” 

Yuqi pulled Soyeon onto her lap facing her and nodded. 

“Yeah, let’s do something after that. Dinner outside? Or is that too dangerous?” 

Soyeon gave it a thought, not only was it a risk considering the current situation, but also the risk of getting caught. But then again, she thought they could pass as friends getting dinner together anyway. 

“Dress up tomorrow comfy, let’s go on a drive around Han River” Soyeon decided and said. She was going to book a table for two at a private fancy restaurant for them, but she thought it would be safer that way. She wished the both of them would be able to experience a normal dating life at some point, but she knew it would be difficult especially since they were celebrities.

“Ok jagi-yah…” Yuqi reached for the remote and turned the tv off. Soyeon was still on her lap, arms wrapped around Yuqi’s neck and legs wrapped around her waist like a koala. Soyeon knew how different she could be on and off camera. The members were right, she was an absolute cutie off camera and it was not like she would ever admit to that. 

“Should we sleep in my room tonight?” Yuqi asked. They both would switch around since they were given individual rooms anyway. At the beginning of their relationship, they thought it would be better to take it slow and not always be all up in each other’s faces all the time. So those were the times they would leave for their respective rooms for the night after a long busy day. Though for the past few months, they’ve been trying to take turns sleeping in each other’s rooms. They had grown to sleeping in each other’s arms and warmth. 

Soyeon nodded with her head on the crook of Yuqi’s neck to answer her question. She felt Yuqi’s fingers grasped onto soft thighs and lifted Soyeon’s tiny frame up towards the entrance of Yuqi’s room. 

They turned in for the night holding onto each other and off they went to dreamland. 

__

It really was hectic for them the next day. As soon as the two woke up, there were no sweet good mornings or kisses, just rushing to get everything prepared and leaving for the company immediately. 

They did not have much time to say anything to each other, as soon as they arrived at the company’s 6th floor, both gave a soft ‘bye’ before leaving to their own studios directly getting to their work. 

__

Soyeon was just finishing up her last song before she received a notification from their group’s VLIVE account. She was curious to who it was with that peach emoji. 

A huge smile appeared on her face when she saw a certain cute Chinese girl on the screen. She was currently saying something in Chinese excitedly and Soyeon could only stare at the girl with a bright smile on her face. She watched as Yuqi switched back to Korean. 

Ah she was talking about 520… 

“My mom called me earlier because it was May 20th and asked when I would be going back home. I’m so sad right now I want to only listen to sad songs.” She heard Yuqi say. 

Hearing the girl said that broke her heart. She promised to herself that she would be able to get the girls’ their well-deserved vacation so that they would be able to spend times with their families, especially the foreign members. 

Who would be the member you’d take to China with you? Was the question Yuqi had read. 

“Minnie unnie. Because Minnie unnie used to always talk with me about how she wanted to eat the food my mom made.” 

Soyeon pouted at that. 

_I want to eat your mom’s cooking too._

She pressed sent and waited for the girl to give a slight reaction on her live broadcast. Soyeon saw Yuqi paused a bit to look up at the notification she had just received and let out a slight smile. But did not say anything afterwards.

Soyeon continued watching her girlfriend on VLIVE and saw how she quickly ended the live telling Neverlands that she had to continue to work on her songs. 

Soyeon thought she wouldn’t get any response from the girl so she went back to work. A few seconds in, she heard a ping and her phone lit up. 

_Yuqirin <3 _

_I would’ve brought you in with me. You know the people want an Yuyeon Vlive. You could’ve dropped by my studio._

_:’(_

_Captain <3 _

_You know how awkward I am with Vlives, jagi-yah._

_Yuqirin <3 _

_I was acting all extra cute for you too._

_Captain <3_

_Aww, is that so? You don’t have to overdo anything; you are already cute. :*_

_Yuqirin <3 _

_Woah woah… Who are you trying to flirt, Captain Jeon?_

_Captain <3_

_A certain giraffe =.=_

_Anyways, jagi-yah, are you almost done?_

_Yuqirin <3 _

_Almost. What about you?_

_Captain <3 _

_Yeah, I’m just waiting for everything to finish processing._

_I’ll wait until you’re done then we can go home together. Ok?_

_Yuqirin <3 _

_Ok… I’ll get going now. I love you._

_Captain <3_

_I love you too._

After the conversation, Soyeon quickly finished processing all the files and transported them to her hard drive. She was finally finished for the day. Soyeon contemplated whether she should drop by Yuqi’s studio, but was afraid she would disturb her work, so she decided against it. 

Soyeon was sitting in her studio quietly reading more articles on the Chinese culture and any other special dates she needed to remember. 

She was reading her fifth article that evening before she heard her phone go off. 

Yuqirin <3 

“Wae?” 

“I’m done, jagi-yah.” 

“I’ll drop by your studio.” 

“Ng...” 

Soyeon hung up the phone and started preparing herself. She walked by a few rooms and arrived. Soyeon knocked on the door softly. A soft click was heard and Yuqi’s head peaked out. 

“Hey.” 

“Let’s go.”

__

As soon as they arrived at their dorm, both separated and got into their own rooms to get dressed. 

Soyeon put on a pink hoodie and comfortable pants, black hair hidden under a beanie, and light makeup. She then looked through her desk’s drawer to find a red velvet box hidden in a corner. She quickly put it in her purse and went out to wait for Yuqi. 

Yuqi also had on a similar pink hoodie. It seemed to the two that every shade of pink was their official couple color. Yuqi had her black hair down and light makeup. 

Even if she only had on casual clothes, Soyeon found her to be so beautiful like always. 

“I love you.” She blurted out. 

“I love you too.” 

“You’re so beautiful.” 

“Have you looked at the mirror, jagi-yah. You’re beautiful.” Yuqi said. Soyeon turned a light shade of red. 

Yuqi took Soyeon’s hand and pulled her out the door. 

“You sure we’ll get there safely?” Yuqi said and bit back a giggle to only get slapped on the arm by the older. 

“What… You only recently got your license.” 

“I’m going to push you out the car if you even dare to go in.” Soyeon said with a sharp look. 

She was obviously joking. 

As Soyeon neared her new white 2020 CLA, she went to the passenger’s door and opened it for Yuqi. Although she did get a good deal from Mercedes, it would be a lie if she said that she did not save up night and day for that car. She knew she made the most out of the group because of her self-produced songs, but she wanted to be responsible and not spend too much on useless things. 

“Hey girl, do you need a drive in my car?” Soyeon said her iconic line from that one Hyundai video. 

“Why are you so cute?” Yuqi said before poking her nose and giving her a peck on the lips. Soyeon would have slapped anyone who would said that, but it was Yuqi so she could only smile. Yuqi bent down and took a seat in the passenger’s side as Soyeon closed the door. 

“Let’s go?” 

The drive there was silent, but a comfortable silence. Yuqi was hesitant to intertwine her fingers with Soyeon’s because that would mean she would have to drive with one hand. But she knew how responsible the leader was and she wanted the night to be romantic, so Yuqi finally intertwined their fingers together. 

The two dropped by their favorite Chinese restaurant for take outs. They knew how dangerous it was to enjoy a normal date outside like any normal person, not only was it because they were celebrities, but they were two girls who found love in a country that discriminated against them. 

The drive towards their destination continued on in silence with Yuqi’s fingers playing with Soyeon’s as the other girl kept her eyes on the road. The car was filled with the smell of food. Soyeon entered into an open space of a parking lot facing Hangang. 

They were currently eating the food they bought inside the car quietly. Yuqi would sometimes feed the other girl meat and Soyeon would do the same. 

Soyeon knew it was not much for a date, but she knew Yuqi was satisfied considering the gigantic smile on her face at the moment. 

After they were done eating, Yuqi suggested that they sit at the back for a bit and just cuddle. Soyeon being the whipped girlfriend that she was did just that. The two moved to the backseat with a towel and sat shoulder to shoulder cuddling each other quietly while listening to music. 

Moments went by with a few soft kisses and hand holding before Soyeon broke the silence. 

“Jagi.” 

“Mmm?” 

After getting Yuqi’s attention, Soyeon turned to the side to face her. Never in her 22 years of life had she ever felt this way. The feeling of just looking at Yuqi was already enough to make her heart burst from happiness and love. Never in her life had she felt special and wanted by someone and to finally found her in the midst of this crazy life of hers was unbelievable to her. 

Yuqi sensed that Soyeon was getting emotional by the light glistening of her eyes, but she said nothing. Yuqi felt just as strongly towards Soyeon and she would express it daily. She was thankful to Soyeon for being the light in her life and for always staying by her and supporting her during the hardest time back then during trainee days. As soon as she knew she was going to debut in the same group as Soyeon, she was ecstatic. The leader had inspired her in so many different aspects of her life and she will forever be grateful to Soyeon. Not only for inspiring her, but for loving her. Yuqi did not want to imagine how her life would be if she did not have Soyeon encouraging and supporting every single thing she did. 

“Ever since we started dating, I have never been happier. And although, I don’t really know how to express myself to you and would usually push you away or even tease you nonstop, you have been patient with me and would always forgive me. I don’t know how I am able to call you my girlfriend. Our relationship still feels unbelievable to me. I’m sorry for being complicated and I know I’ve hurt you a lot in the past with the way I responded to everything and I will do whatever it takes to become a better Jeon Soyeon for you. But being with you has already made me better. I just love you so much.” She paused before reaching into the center console pulling out a red velvet box. 

Yuqi’s eyes never left her. 

“I know it is hard for us to have any couple items. But I wanted us to at least have something we can wear together and be like a normal couple.” Soyeon pulled out a necklace with a giraffe pendant. Yuqi could only giggle at the thoughtful choice. 

“A necklace, so we can wear it but keep it hidden under our clothes.” 

“Jeon Soyeon.” Yuqi said. Her smile had never been bigger than her current one, eyes disappearing into crescents. It was not often that anyone could see the leader at a very vulnerable state, but here she was holding onto Yuqi’s hand and saying everything on her mind. 

It was true that they had a bit of a rough start because Soyeon kept denying her feelings and pushing Yuqi as far as she could from herself. But rather than dwelling onto the anger she used to feel, she would rather cherish the times she had been given to spend with the older girl. 

“I love you too.” Yuqi saw a tear trail down Soyeon’s cheek and immediately pulled her in for a tight hug. 

“Babo, why are you crying?” Times like these were the times Yuqi felt stronger emotionally. She knew Soyeon would teasingly say that she would react dramatically to everything, but honestly it was to get Soyeon’s attention. She ran her hand along her back softly to comfort the older girl. 

“Are you going to put that necklace on me or…?” Soyeon let out a small laugh before putting the necklace around Yuqi’s neck. 

“Where’s yours?” Yuqi asked. Soyeon pulled her hoodie’s collar lower for Yuqi to see, it was the exact same one. 

Yuqi grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a kiss. She made sure to put all her feelings into that lip lock and they stayed making out for the next few minutes. As they pulled away, their eyes never left each other and their smiles never left their lips. Before Soyeon could break the hold they have on each other, Yuqi grabbed onto her forearm making sure that they were still facing each other. 

“I haven’t replied to your heartfelt confession yet.” Yuqi teasingly said making Soyeon blush lightly. 

“I know you think you’re not doing much, but trust me you are. I don’t want you to change in any way because you’re the person I fell in love. Yes, our relationship did not start out well, but I’m happy with the way things turned out. Please don’t be so hard on yourself. There is nothing wrong with the Jeon Soyeon I know and love. I understand why things happened the way it did because you are under a lot of pressure and burden. But don’t shut me out, I want to be next to you supporting you and helping you in anyway I can. I love you and our relationship is as believable as it can be. Us being together has made only good impacts in my life. Stop blaming yourself over things that are uncontrollable. I love you, don’t forget that.” 

More tears started to roll down Soyeon’s cheeks. 

“Oh my god, I never knew Jeon Soyeon was such a crybaby.” Yuqi got slapped in the arm by Soyeon who quickly wiped away her tears. 

“520?” 

“520.” 

“Let’s go home now.” 

“Ok crybaby.”


	2. Naughty Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuqi's apparent 'Naughty Girl' on her laptop.

Soyeon and Yuqi had been together for over a year and a half now so they are quite attuned with each other's likes and dislikes. 

Let's just say that Yuqi was not as innocent as people think she was. Outside, she looks like a puppy just wanting to be pet and love. In front of others, she was the cute little sister who everyone wanted to be friends with. Not to say that it was a facade or fake, but inside and away from others, she was not. 

What was the saying again? The one that looked most innocent usually was the least innocent? 

That saying fitted Yuqi perfectly. 

More like, Yuqi was the cute little sister in front of the members and everyone else, but with Soyeon in bed, she was the total opposite. Who would have thought? Song Yuqi, (G)I-DLE's wannabe maknae, with a collection of toys in one of her secret boxes pushed far away inside her closet. 

Not when she has Soyeon pinned on her bed after a tiring day from directing the girls in the recording studio for their English version of Latata. 

Not when she has Soyeon screaming and writhing ecstatically below her under her touch. 

Soyeon can act tough all she wants, but in the bedroom, she has no say and was completely under Yuqi's control. 

What were Soyeon's likes and dislikes you asked? 

She loved being stripped away of control after a long day of already being in control of work-related things. And she hated given freedom in bed. 

This was exactly why the two matched so well with each other because Yuqi was the complete opposite. She did not know when this  _ kink _ of hers started. It probably started right after she and Soyeon started dating. 

She remembered the first time they slept together… It was awkward… She was so inexperienced, so she made a promise with herself. Right after that night, Yuqi went down a deep dark hole/journey of researching and buying  _ stuff  _ online. 

The second time, was a lot better. Yuqi was a fast learner, she wasn't enrolled in an elite school for no reason. 

_ I guess that was how it all started. _

That day started out normally. The girls had a full day of just dance practices.

Although they had been training together for the past 2 years, including the few months into their debut, one must think that Yuqi would be accustomed to Soyeon and her sharp dance moves and alluring expressions. But she was not. 

Soyeon's expression during dance practice and on stage was exactly the same. The only difference was, during dance practices, Soyeon DIRECTED those expressions and stares towards Yuqi, who could only bore enough before she broke and drag Soyeon into a bathroom. 

But, Yuqi got a grip on herself and continued practice until they were finally finished with everything. 

In their early stages of dating, it was hard to spend intimate times with each other because they were rooming in different rooms. But, thankfully Minnie and Miyeon had been understanding and would usually migrate to either of their rooms so the couple could get their own private time. 

_ It's definitely not because Minnie had a big fat crush on Miyeon or anything. _

Yuqi thought and rolled her eyes. 

But anyways the second time they were intimate with each other went well. Unbelievably well? 

As mentioned, Yuqi was a fast learner and executer. And that was when she found out that Soyeon liked being held at her fingertips and stripped away of all control. And that she was extremely sensitive. 

And that she squirted easily. 

With these few points, Yuqi already knew what she had to do to please the older girl. 

So after that day's dance practice, they returned home. This time they decided to stay in Soyeon's room which meant Miyeon had to go to Minnie. 

Soyeon did not know how she had worked up Yuqi for the whole day and only noticing when Yuqi shyly admitted to her. She found it cute, but those thoughts were immediately crushed down in the next thirty minutes. 

Yuqi now had Soyeon under her with her hand pressed firmly on the other girl's mouth preventing her from letting out any loud noise, afraid of scaring the other members and getting teased at. Her other hand furiously thrusting two fingers inside Soyeon relentlessly. 

Soyeon could not remember how she ended up where she was, but she was definitely not complaining, not like she could. 

She loved the feeling of being restricted and controlled. And Yuqi was giving her everything she wanted, except she didn't. 

Soyeon brought her hand forward to grab the back of Yuqi's neck before she received a glare from the girl. 

"Hands on the bed sheets only." So she grabbed the bed sheets tightly, knuckles all white. 

She felt the insides of her tighten as Yuqi curled her fingers. She felt something, something more than an orgasm, more than anything she had ever felt even from her experience with pleasuring herself way before Yuqi and she slept together. 

Her eyes widened as she felt Yuqi's pace began to increase even more. The wet slapping sound heightened and echoed across the small room. She realized now that Yuqi's hand was not just covering her mouth anymore, her whole wrist was almost in her mouth stopping her from letting out any sound. It was getting harder as time went by. Muffled moans and curses bounced about on the four walls of the room. 

The younger felt it, she knew exactly what was going to happen as Soyeon's walls continuously tightened. It was getting harder for her to move, but she powered it through, she knew Soyeon was going to squirt. And she was going to make her squirt. 

  
  


Soyeon felt herself getting closer and closer, then it exceeded the normal feeling she usually had and started to panic. Her eyes widened and settled looking at Yuqi who was smiling tauntingly at her. Yuqi pulled her last trick and used her thumb to press firmly on her clit. 

Soyeon could only writhe hopelessly against her arms, neck thrown back, eyes rolled with only the whites showing, and then a choked scream came out of Soyeon. Her back arched and the muscle of her thighs tensed. She was choking on her own saliva in the process as she tried to gain back her breathing. 

Yuqi witnessed it, her juice burst out in 3 consecutive squirts. It continued on for a while until the whole bottom half of the space Soyeon was lying on was completely wet. Her two fingers were still slowly pumping in and out, trying to bring Soyeon down to calmness.

_ Holy shit.  _

Soyeon felt a huge wet spot under her butt. Only then did she realize that she had squirted and liquid was splashed all over Yuqi's top. She was embarrassed at first and was about to apologize, but she loved it too much to even care and Yuqi knew that. 

So this went on, every time they had sex, Yuqi would make sure she squirted, increasing the intensity each day. 

____________

Another thing Yuqi found out was Soyeon's ability to handle multiple orgasms at a time. This made their lovemaking even more fun because it felt like a mission to Yuqi. 

_ How many times am I going to make her squirt today before she can no longer take it?  _

Soyeon loved everything. Because of their in-tuned likeness and dislikes, their relationship only grew stronger, sexually and emotionally. 

____________

Back to the present time. 

Soyeon spent the whole day in the recording studio directing and guiding the girls as they recorded their newest addition for their English song, Latata. 

Yuqi had always found Soyeon attractive no matter what she did. But she had this thing with the gaze Soyeon had on whenever directing the girls. Simply said, it was hot.

After they finished their recording, Yuqi dragged Soyeon back home without receiving any complaints. 

The other girls still had other classes so therefore Minnie would not be present in their dorm. 

An hour and a half in and Soyeon was on her third orgasm. Yuqi had been switching back and forth between her fingers and her collection of dildos. Soyeon still wondered how she ordered them without getting caught. But whatever it was, praise the Lord for that. 

Soyeon's bottom half of the bed was completely wet. 

This time Yuqi had Soyeon on all fours, head pushed into the mattress, ass up, and a yellow dildo deep inside her.

Soyeon could no longer think straight. All she could feel was the increasing pleasure running up her spine. She felt so open in this position and she loved it. She loved feeling like she was owned by Yuqi and nothing else mattered to her. 

Soyeon thanked Yuqi's strong figure. Her thrusts were consistent and strong. And very deep. Every thrust sent shocks down her spine. Yuqi felt around before hitting a certain spot and hearing an audible reaction out of Soyeon, she found the spot. 

Both hands on her waist, Yuqi pulled out slowly earning a disapproved groan from Soyeon, then slammed back in angling towards her spot. Soyeon's head was thrown back and her back arched even more, shoving her backside deeper and filling herself up even more. An illegible scream was heard. 

The image of the older girl all under her control, all naked, and ass up like this got Yuqi even more turned on. This was the same person everyone saw on stage throwing seductive gazes at the camera, and to have her writhing shamelessly and uncontrollably under her was something she had to stop and try to process to believe. 

With that thought, she went on a relentless pace of thrusting in that same direction, a finger sliding down now to play with her swollen clit. 

Actually her back and hip were in pain from all the constant thrusting movement, but she knew it was worth it. 

"Babe.. Yuqi, I-I'm coming. Yuqi-" 

Yuqi continued on, thrusting wilding into her. The wet slapping sound was so loud, she knew if Minnie was home then she'd hear it easily. 

Soyeon felt it coming, she was at that point of release, and just like usual it went way above that and she exploded. This time it felt like it went on for over a minute.

Yuqi watched in shock as clear streams of liquid shot out continuously for over a minute. She soothed the older by thrusting in slowly and softly playing with her clit. 

_ This is a first for it to be that long.  _

Soyeon dropped onto the mattress face down and Yuqi followed, the dildo still fully inside. Soyeon's chest heaved up and down trying to catch her breath. 

Yuqi knew she could handle more than this. So she waited till Soyeon calmed down first before flipping her over. She was now on top of Yuqi lying with her face on Yuqi's chest. She stroked her head and naked back gently still waiting for her to come down from her high. She wished the leader would take her extensions off at home, short hair Soyeon was the cutest to Yuqi.

After a few minutes, Yuqi broke the silence. 

"Soyeonie?" She saw Soyeon face turned up to look at her. Her face was a mess. There were drool stains on the corner of her lips and sweat on her forehead. "Are you ready for more?" 

"I know you can take more Soyeonie. Now get up and ride me." 

Behold, the sight of Soyeon bouncing up and down wildly on her. Yuqi held her hand while the other hand massaged and pinched Soyeon's nipple. The sight was, irresistibly erotic. Her breasts were bouncing just as hard. 

Yuqi could not help but glance down at the way the dildo easily slipped in and out of the older's wet pussy. 

"Haa.. Ahh." Moans slipped out of Soyeon's open mouth. Profanities started pouring out when she felt herself touching her spot. Yuqi noticed how the leader froze and smirked. She got up without disconnecting the two but it stopped the thrusts. 

She pulled Soyeon in for a messy kiss. Soyeon was now on her lap, hugging her neck tightly, cock still fully sheathed inside her. While Soyeon was occupied with the kiss, Yuqi held onto her waist and started pounding away. Startling the older in the process who broke the kiss to let out a loud moan. 

"Ahh… Yuqi-ah." Her face scrunched up pleasure written all over. 

"Yuqi-ah, I'm close." 

"Yuqi… Yuqi..." Soyeon's walls tightened and so did the hold on her waist. Yuqi held onto her tighter and moved her hips faster. 

"Ahh Yuqi" Soyeon held onto Yuqi harder, nails scratching her back. For the fifth time that night, she felt it coming again. The feeling of pleasure exceeding anything else she has ever felt. With one final thrust, Soyeon screamed and exploded covering Yuqi's bottom half with her juice. 

She blacked out, fell, and pushed her whole weight onto Yuqi. 

Yuqi gave her temple a kiss and removed Soyeon from herself to clean up the mess. She knew they could not sleep in Soyeon's bed tonight so she carefully carried the unconscious girl into her room and on bed before leaving to clean the mess that was Soyeon's room. 

She cleaned up the toys she had used that night and put it back inside the box. She was now satisfied looking at the box full of  _ stuff _ . And pushed it deep inside her closet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if it did not meet your expectation. Aheh *runs away for now*


	3. Yuqi or Soojin

Soyeon does not know why her members loved playing the "this member or that member" game. Especially Yuqi, who had been running around asking the members who'd they choose. 

They were currently on the set to film a video for Dingo. Soojin was holding a camera talking before Soyeon came behind her and they continued the conversation together. 

As they were talking a wild puppy appeared, Song Yuqi. 

"Unnie unnie." She poked Soyeon to get her attention. 

"Yuqi Soojin." Yuqi waited expectantly and looked at Soyeon. 

"Yuqi Soojin?" Soyeon asked back. "Soojin." 

Soojin smiled playfully at the camera as she heard Yuqi let out disappointed laughter. Soyeon took this moment to teasingly point at her and laughed nervously. 

"Ahahah, why did I even come here?" Yuqi said as she turned away prepared to walk out of the frame. Soyeon grabbed onto Yuqi's hand, but the younger let go. 

"Yuqi Yuqi Yuqi Yuqi..." Soyeon said and took the chance to intertwined Yuqi's fingers pulling her back. 

"Really?" Yuqi asked. "Soojin unnie doesn't seem to mind? What does this make me?" She continued as Soyeon kept on chanting Yuqi Yuqi Yuqi. 

"Soyeon or Minnie?" Soyeon asked. Without hesitation, Yuqi answered, "Soyeon." 

Soyeon gasped, "Heol, then ask me one more time. Yuqi Soojin." 

"Yuqi Soojin?" 

Still holding onto Yuqi's hand Soyeon answered, "Soojin." Yuqi let out another masked disappointed laughter before grabbing the girl and playfully hitting her. Soojin gave the camera an awkward yet nervous smile. 

_ When will she actually show a bit of love to me on camera?  _

_____________

As they were finished with the first scene, they had another scene to go through before ending their schedule that day. Yuqi was slightly upset, but she did not show and continued on joking around with the others and Soyeon on camera. 

When the camera turned off she pouted and walked away from Soyeon. 

Yuqi was the type of person to be jealous easily and it showed all over her face. This was one of the reasons why Soyeon loved teasing her so much, but she knew the backstory to the reason why Yuqi was slightly a bit more annoyed at this so she tried to comfort the girl as best as she could. 

While in the dressing room, she kept following the young girl around and talking in her baby voice to ask for forgiveness only to be given a cold shoulder. 

"Yuqi Yuqi. Uri aegi." She went on in her baby/machine voice trying to get a reaction out of Yuqi. Soyeon would try to casually link her arms with Yuqi, but the girl kept a straight face on something that was hard for the bright girl. 

"Uri aegi? I'm sorry?" She pressed a kiss on her cheeks after they were all finished with their schedules. It was the only time she could do so because she left a lipstick stain on her cheek. 

But once again it did not gain any reaction out of the younger. 

Soyeon would usually sit at the front passenger seat beside their manager so she could talk to him about their future schedules, but opt to sit in the middle section with Yuqi instead. She looked like an upset puppy. 

______________

What was the backstory? Why was Yuqi most specifically jealous when it came to Soyeon and Soojin? 

"When I have concerns, I usually go to Soojin." 

"She and I click like we are friends since forever." 

Soyeon once said in their early debut days and she still did till this day. 

Before the two got together, Yuqi thought Soyeon had liked Soojin. It was possible because Soojin was… Soojin. The understanding and patient Soojin who would sit and listen to everyone's concerns and give back advice that they wanted to hear. 

Whenever Soyeon had a hard time, she would go straight to Soojin. Although Yuqi and her whipped-with-her-crush self told Soyeon many times that she was also available if Soyeon needed anyone to talk to. Yet the leader still went to Soojin most of the time. That was when Yuqi confirmed to herself that Soyeon liked Soojin. She even once thought Soyeon was jealous of Hui. 

Back then, the thought hurt her quite a lot. It was the first crush she had ever since she came to Korea, actually, it was her first crush since a while now and to think that the other person had no interest in her was heartbreaking for Yuqi. 

Soyeon remembered one time she was so upset over something that she couldn't keep to herself so she immediately went back to the dorm to find Soojin. Yuqi was at the company with her and witnessed the way Soyeon's mood fell and her rushing home. She did the same only to find Soyeon and Soojin hugging on the sofa and immediately ran to her shared room with Minnie and cried. 

The misunderstanding only stopped when Soojin finally convinced Soyeon that Yuqi did indeed like her and that she should confess. She did and almost got hit by Yuqi for taking so long and for making her think that Soyeon liked Soojin and not her. 

So that's the backstory. And Yuqi was upset that Soyeon would still tease her that way. 

Currently in their separated dorms, Minnie immediately went straight to her room not wanting to be a part of their 3408385th quarrels of that week. 

"Jagi… Jagi, jagi, jagi." Soyeon said with her baby voice as she followed behind a sulky Yuqi. As she was trying to follow Yuqi into her room, the door shut on her face. 

"Jagi.. Yuqiiii. I'm sorry." She knocked lightly. "Jagi?" Still no answer. She knew a sulky Yuqi would not be able to sleep, so she wanted to resolve this by that night. It was partly… actually fully her fault for playing around like that even after knowing that Yuqi was the type to get mad easily. So she had to do something insanely and disgustingly cute for Yuqi to open the door and forgive her. 

Soyeon stood outside the door for a bit before an idea popped in her head. 

"Jagi-yah, listen carefully." She said before turning on the MR of a certain song she remembered writing for Yuqi. 

_ When I lie down _

_ Beside the cool looking you _

_ I don't believe it _

_ After asking you about love _

_ I sleep comfortably _

_ Here and there, why is everything cool? _

_ No matter who looks at you, you look cool _

_ To me who's worried every night _

_ To me who likes you _

_ Please give me your love _

_ No matter how much I receive it's not enough _

_ I like you _

_ I seem to like you this much _

_ Why are you so cool, I'm nervous _

_ Such an undeserving person _

_ Why do I like you? What am I going to do? _

_ You came to me _

_ Sometimes you tell me that you're tired _

_ When I behave annoyingly _

_ My sad heart grow like stars _

_ It's irritating _

_ I know that I behaved well _

_ More than badly _

_ I'm sorry, I just keep getting angry _

_ I'm happy when we are together _

_ I love you, let's always be happy _

She stood there and sang to the closed door waiting patiently for it to open. And when she stopped singing, the door opened slowly. Soyeon smiled, but it vanished immediately after getting thrown at by her own pillow that she put on Yuqi's bed since she always slept there anyway. 

"That's cute and all, but sleep in your own room tonight." Yuqi said and slammed the door close. She could hear Minnie burst out laughing out loud in her room. Her guess is that she probably recorded the sounds too. 

Soyeon ran to the door, "Nooooo. Yuqi. Jagi jagi…" She banged on the door. She then heard a fade in the room, "Suit you right, Jeon Soyeon." 

That night, Soyeon rather sleep on the couch because it was closer to Yuqi's room. Even then, she still could not fall asleep. Yuqi was facing the same dilemma. 

It was 3 AM and Yuqi decided to come out of her room since she couldn't fall asleep anyway. A step outside and she saw Soyeon on the couch with her laptop and headphones on working on music. 

_ Is she planning on working all night?  _

Yuqi walked closer to the mess of blonde hair and shook her shoulder. The leader got surprised and immediately took off her headset. 

"Why are you out here? You're not going to sleep?" 

"I was about to sleep out here, but couldn't sleep so I decided to finish what I had left." Soyeon said to a frowning Yuqi in her cute light pink pajamas. 

_ She was about to sleep on the couch? For what?  _

"Why didn't you just sleep in your room?" 

"The couch is closer to you." 

"Seriously Jeon Soyeon."

"Yeah. And I'm sorry. I won't do it again." 

"Anyone who knows you, knows that that's a lie."

Yuqi grabbed her laptop, of course making sure everything was saved and turned it off. 

"Go inside and sleep." She said, grabbed Soyeon's pillow, and walked into her room. Leaving a smiling Soyeon still on the couch. 

Once they both settled in, they lied on their usual spots but this time Yuqi had her back facing Soyeon. 

"Yuqi Yuqi..." Soyeon said staring at Yuqi's back and using her index finger to poke her gently, "Jagi jagi." 

Yuqi gave her a small hum as a reply. 

"I love you." 

"I know, now sleep." 

"Noooo. I love you." 

"I know, I love you too." Soyeon scooted over and spooned Yuqi. She pulled Yuqi's head and buried it in her chest. She pressed a kiss on her temple. 

_ Sometimes you tell me that you're tired _

_ When I behave annoyingly _

_ My sad heart grow like stars _

_ It's irritating _

_ I know that I behaved well _

_ More than badly _

_ I'm sorry, I just keep getting angry _

_ I'm happy when we are together _

_ I love you, let's always be happy _

She sang this part again and Yuqi smiled but gave no response. 

And finally, both were able to fall asleep. 


	4. Restless

As much as Soyeon loved writing music and producing the main tracks for the group, she gets a bit too burdened by the pressure and expectations sometimes. Although she knew that she was good at her job and no matter what she ended up writing almost always was a bop. 

The members and others always painted her as a "music genius" and they weren't wrong, but to achieve that title, she had spent endless sleepless nights, breakdowns, and just being completely out of it. 

Yuqi who had been there to witness it all wanted to comfort her and just tell her to relax sometimes, but Soyeon was not the type to rest easily. 

"Rest is for the weak." She once said. "How can we become successful if we just rest." She continued. 

Yuqi could do nothing but nod along with her because she respected Soyeon too much to say anything. 

The group entered their 2nd year in the industry and Soyeon and the others thought it was a great time to finally release a full album. And of course, Soyeon being Soyeon, loved challenges. 

A full album with 10 new songs, the title track and few bsides produced, written, and arranged by Soyeon, more bsides by Minnie and Yuqi. That was the proposal she had given to the company's head, all ready with her PowerPoint presentation. The whole album was going to represent how (G)I-DLE was a self-made group and will continue to be a self-made group. 

As the leader, she had been going around appealing to the higher-ups and producing songs every single day, non-stop. This period of time was supposed to be their rest time, but Soyeon kept going at full speed ever since they debut. 

Yuqi had already finished organizing all her songs and was just waiting for any confirmation from Soyeon, same thing with Minnie. 

Because Yuqi had already finished arranging everything, she had nothing left to do at the company, but she did not really want to stay home, it meant she had to be alone and she did not really like that. So Yuqi decided to take a few classes at the company and waited until Soyeon was all finished with her work that day. 

Yuqi had a few hours left before her guitar class started and decided to visit Soyeon to see how far along she was… Honestly, Yuqi just wanted to see the girl. They barely saw each other anymore other than when they had to go home and sleep. 

She had ordered cheese pizza before making her way to the girl's studio so they could eat together. She did not need to confirm whether Soyeon had eaten her meal yet or not, because she was sure that Soyeon most likely forgot. 

When the pizza arrived, she carried it with a bottle of orange juice to Soyeon's studio. The door opened slowly and a tired-looking Soyeon greeted her. 

"Hey." 

"God. You look very tired." 

"I look tired, but I'm ok."

"Sure, now let's eat." 

Once they were done eating, they both cleaned up the place of the remnant pizza box and drinks. 

"You should sleep more, unnie. You can still finish this later." Yuqi said trying to get Soyeon from going back to her laptop. 

"I won't be able to sleep if I'm not done with it, Yuqi-ah. You know that." 

"I can help you sleep?" Soyeon looked at the puppy eyes pleading to her. 

"Babe, as much as I want to hear you sing me to sleep, but I think it will probably make me want to finish my work even more." 

"There are other ways I can make you sleep." Yuqi said with a tight lip smile and a mischievous glint crossed her eyes, but Soyeon did not catch it. 

"Ok, but if I don't feel sleepy within the next 10 minutes I'm gonna go back to work. Don't you also have classes in the next hour?" 

"Yes, but that doesn't matter. Now come here." Yuqi spread her legs and patted the spot in between for Soyeon to sit in. The older obliged and took a seat on the small couch. 

The warmth of Yuqi's body engulfed Soyeon's and she felt more relaxed than she had ever since they got out of bed to the company this morning. Yuqi wrapped her arms around Soyeon's waist and brought her head to place on the crook of her own neck before placing her chin on Soyeon's shoulder. 

Soyeon's eyes close, she was enjoying the comfortable silence and the warmth around her, but she wasn't sleepy. 

She was about to speak up and tell Yuqi that she was going to go finish her work so they could go home right after Yuqi finished her guitar lessons, but felt soft kisses running up her neck and jawline. Her eyes stayed close but her breathing started becoming uneven. 

Yuqi stopped at the most sensitive spot and sucked a bright red hickey on Soyeon's neck. She continued her way up and nibbled gently on Soyeon's ear and she let out a soft sigh. 

"Is this your way of making me sleepy?" Soyeon asked, eyes still closed to enjoy the sensation. 

Yuqi groaned a response. The vibration and the low and husky voice sent shivers down Soyeon's body. 

Yuqi began to untuck Soyeon's white t-shirt from her jeans. Her fingers began caressing Soyeon's smooth and toned stomach. Soyeon let out another sigh and brought her lips to kiss Yuqi's.

Both their eyes closed as they let themselves get lost in the taste of each other's mouth. 

Yuqi unbuttoned and unzipped Soyeon's jeans slowly. Her other hand is still inside Soyeon's shirt making its way up to her bra. Once it reached its destination, she went under the material and cupped her left breast. Soyeon let out a hiss from between her teeth and her chest heaving more noticeably. 

The fingers on her zipper now made its way inside her pants and panties. Her middle finger gently rubbed her clit. Yuqi slid her finger up and down the slick opening before sliding it inside Soyeon. The girl let out a small choked moan. Soyeon reached out and held onto Yuqi's biceps, the other hand holding tightly onto the edge of the couch. Yuqi sinked in another finger and initiated a faster pace. 

"Mmmm." Soyeon let out a moan inside Yuqi's mouth as they continued kissing. 

Yuqi broke the kiss and said, "You don't have to hold onto anything, let go baby." 

Her fingers moved at a more rapid pace and moans continued spilling from Soyeon's mouth. Yuqi's fingers began to curl and uncurl inside and Soyeon's walls clenched harder and finally she reached her peak with a soft moan. 

Yuqi knew this was not enough to tire the girl so she kept her fingers still inside Soyeon. Her index and thumb were twisting and pulling Soyeon's nipple and she was sucking another hickey on her neck. Once her breathing evened, she started the pace again. Soyeon whined helplessly against the younger girl's hold and held onto her harder. 

Thrusting in and out the slick hole with her thumb pressed firmly on her clit to enhance the pleasure. Yuqi bit onto Soyeon's pulse point, curled her fingers, and thrusted deeply. Building up from the previous release, Soyeon became more sensitive. She came again quicker and more violent than the last. She bit her lip to suppress any moans from coming out. 

It looked like Yuqi was successful in making Soyeon sleepy. The girl's eyelids felt heavy and were closing on their own now. 

Yuqi wanted to make Soyeon comfortable so she cleaned her up as best as she could, lie her down, and took off the jacket she was wearing and covered the small frame. 

Yuqi sat on the floor looking at Soyeon as she slowly drifted off to sleep before kissing her temple and making her way to guitar class. 

An hour and a half after, she was finished with her lessons and decided to stay in the practice room and practice for another half an hour. She thought that Soyeon was probably awake and finishing up her work. 

After spending an extra 30 minute in the practice room, she once again made her way to Soyeon's studio. To her surprise, no music was pouring from the cracks of the door. 

_ Did she leave already? _

She thought before pressing in the code and unlocking the door. 

Once opened, she saw the small frame still sleeping on the couch in the same exact position she left her to be in. Yuqi would've let the girl be and sleep a bit more, but it was already late and her bed was more comfortable than this couch so she ended up shaking the girl's shoulder softly to wake her up. 

"Hey..." Yuqi said softly. 

Soyeon's eyes fluttered open slowly and rubbed her eyes. 

"Huh?" 

"Let's go home." 


	5. is this the end?

2 years into their relationship, they were happily accepted by their members and close staff, but everything still had to be a secret to the public and the higher-ups of the company. Their close staff let them be because they wanted the two to experience a somewhat normal dating life. 

Soyeon and Yuqi were very grateful for having such supportive people around them. For the time being that they were a couple, the two tried as hard as they could to be secretive. It honestly was not that hard because they could pass off as two best friends, not to mention, the fans loved it. 

Hiding their relationship behind the word "fanservice" does get tiring for the two. Especially since "fanservice" wasn't just between the two, they could be told to show a bit more skinship or affection towards the other members as well. 

The two did not have any problem with that because they all considered each other as family. Although, Soyeon did not miss the subtle ( _ obvious _ ) jealous stare Yuqi gave out of frame to whoever she was showing affection with on camera. She found it cute.

Soyeon and Yuqi made a mutual agreement a few months after they started dating that even though people could see their affections as sisterly love, it was still better to be careful. 

But obviously, eyes did not lie, and especially to Soyeon. Anyone could see how insanely in love she was with Yuqi. The same thing could be said to Yuqi. 

Lately, Soyeon had been trying to show a bit more affection towards her girlfriend. Though, she had been caught way too many times on camera with her love-sick eyes just staring at Yuqi. 

To describe it, Soyeon's eyes dripped honey every time she looked at Yuqi. Even if she did act mischievously with the girl on camera and off camera because they were just like that, anyone could see just how much Soyeon loved Yuqi. The older seemed to always have a soft spot for the younger girl. 

They were both equally sickly in love with each other. 

____

The girls were on their way back home after finishing their music show. Minnie and Soojin occupied the front row, Miyeon and Shuhua at the back, and Yuqi and Soyeon in the middle section just like always. 

The members had been constantly teasing the two because Yuqi had grabbed onto Soyeon's hand and intertwined their fingers together, swinging it in the middle aisle. The others wondered how they could still be in their honeymoon phase after 2 years of dating. 

Soyeon could only laugh as she stared lovingly at the puppy-like girl who kept trying to scold others and prevent them from teasing her. Shuhua caught onto Soyeon's whipped look and laughed even harder. 

Yuqi was about to let go of the older's hand and smack the maknae in the face before feeling a tug in the arm by Soyeon. Yuqi smiled lovingly and stopped moving. A few seconds later her phone rang. 

It was weird to her because everyone knew not to call her during the promotion period and her parents knew her schedule quite well. 

She took her phone out of her bag and saw the name displayed on the screen. 

_ Mama  _

Yuqi tilted her head in confusion before letting go of Soyeon's hand to answer the call properly. The girls calmed and quieted down so she could speak on the phone with her mom. 

"Wei mama?"

"My baby Yuqi." Her phone's volume was on quite high so Shuhua heard it from behind and let out a snort, confusing the others, before covering her mouth. 

"Yes mama? I just finished my schedule. Is it ok if I called you after I get back home?" 

"Song Yuqi, I need to ask you something." Yuqi sensed a change in tone in her mom's voice. She glanced at Soyeon who was looking at her and smiled. The usage of her full name in Chinese also played a factor in her nervous-state. The last time her mother had used her full name in that tone while talking to her was when Yuqi was persistently arguing with her parents about coming to Korea. 

Yuqi never felt nervous. But at that moment, she was. The worst-case scenario played in her head. Her and her relationship with Soyeon. Their relationship had been a secret to Yuqi's parents, unlike Soyeon's who had always supported their daughter's decision fully. The couple's eyes met and Yuqi's pupils started shaking. But Soyeon did not understand Chinese so she did not know what their conversation was about. 

"Song Yuqi, is there anything you want to tell me and your dad?" 

"What do you mean, mama? Is there some sort of news that I'm not aware of?" 

"What's the name of that leader of yours? Xiao… Xiao Juan-" Yuqi froze and felt the shivers of nerves shot up her spine. She cut her mother's words in the middle afraid that Soyeon could have heard her name being said. 

"Mama, is it ok if I call you back when I'm home?" She did not want the conversation to play in the van with others around her. 

"Song Yuqi, I'm speaking. How dare you cut me off?" Yuqi's mom raised her voice and she was sure everyone heard her. Soyeon got a bit startled as it was the first time she had heard Yuqi's mom raise her voice at her only child. 

Of course, Shuhua heard it. She also got startled and threw a panicked glance at Miyeon who was just as shocked. Everyone froze in their seats. 

"Song Yuqi, are you going to tell me what relationship you have with your leader?" Shuhua, who was sitting right behind her, started blinking rapidly.

Soyeon was starting to get worried now, her eyes never left Yuqi even if she was facing the window while talking on the phone. Soyeon tried to reach for Yuqi's hand only to be rejected and pushed away. 

"What are you talking about mama? She is my sister." 

"Song Yuqi, I and your dad agreed to let you go to Korea, to pursue your dreams even if we had no idea how it would go. We entrusted our only child to go to another country alone-" Yuqi cut her off immediately, her mother's voice getting louder and louder as the time went by. 

"Mama, I will call you when I get home. I'll hang up now." 

Shuhua could see Soyeon glancing at her subtly, wanting translates, but she knew she shouldn't get in between the two. It was best if Yuqi explained it to Soyeon herself. And from the short conversation the mother and daughter had, Shuhua knew something bad was going to happen. 

After the call ended, Yuqi did not want to face Soyeon so she kept looking out the window, tears fighting to fall. Just the thought of the next conversation she was going to have with her mother was already enough to drain her completely. 

Her mother and father, although loving, had a certain mindset that they had passed down expecting Yuqi to follow the same. She was the only child and they were very strict on her. Despite all that, Yuqi still loved them dearly. 

Soyeon knew it wasn't the right time to ask Yuqi what had happened so she only leaned towards Yuqi's chair and grabbed her hand. She felt Yuqi squeezed it back tightly. A silent way to tell her that she needed comfort. Soyeon's thumb rubbed her palm gently. 

Soyeon did not understand a single thing to make out the context of the conversation Yuqi had with her mother. But judging from her loud voice and Yuqi being upset right now it was probably a big argument. 

__

They were finally home. Minnie decided at the last minute with Miyeon that it would be better if she stayed at the other’s dorm that night. 

Soyeon immediately went to the bathroom to shower so Yuqi was alone in the room. 

She did not want to call her mom back. But she felt obliged to as her daughter. 

Yuqi decided to leave Soyeon’s room and went into her own and made the call there.

__

“I know of your relationship with your leader, Song Yuqi.” 

“What are you talking about, mama? What relationship are you talking about?” 

“Do not lie to your mother, Song Yuqi. End it now.” 

“End what?” Yuqi still tried to hold onto the smallest piece of hope that her mother was not talking about their love relationship. 

“You know exactly what I am talking about and you know that your dad and I will never approve of this. You went out of your way to convince us to let you go to Korea to pursue a career we did not like. And even despite our evident disapproval over your career choice, we let you go. Then you decided it’s a good idea to rebel even further and be in a relationship with a girl, who happens to also be your leader. Tell me Song Yuqi, who made you this way? Was it that Xiao Juan girl?” 

“Mama…” Yuqi had tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“Do you not have anything else to say to me? Is this it? I’m telling you once again Song Yuqi, end it now.” 

“But I love her.” 

“No you don’t. You were manipulated by her into this lifestyle.” 

“Mama, I love her. She did not manipulate me into doing anything.” 

“Love? Why not that good-looking boy you were with on Keep Running? You both would look good together and yet you chose this girl?”

“Mama, Xuxi and I are colleagues, and that’s all we’ll ever be. But for Xiao Juan, I love her.” 

“Don’t even say her name and love together in a sentence, I am not allowing this behavior of yours.” 

Yuqi stayed silent because saying something at the moment would make her mother angrier. She knew no matter how many times she was going to declare her love for Soyeon to her mother, nothing was going to change her mind. Her mother was not the type to fight fire with fire, that’s why she raised Yuqi that way. 

“Your father and I can not and will not accept this. End it now before I have to go to Korea and end it for you.” 

“Mama… Please, I love her.” Yuqi said, choking on her tears. 

“For the last time, Song Yuqi, I said what I said. Your father and I have decided that either you end it, or we will be taking you away from Korea back to China. We do not care about the consequences we will have to go through to do that. We’re also not giving you a choice to choose, we said what we said and our words are final.” 

And with that, her mother hung up the phone.

She was seated on her bed in a room that felt so empty and no longer comfortable because she had always slept in Soyeon’s room. Yuqi dropped herself down onto the mattress, tears making a huge mess on her face. Her world had never felt messier. 

Her head hurted and her heart hurted. She closed her eyes and opened them back hoping it was all just a dream, but it wasn’t. 

At exactly that moment, as she was wiping away the tears on her face with her hoodie sleeve, Soyeon opened the door to her room and peaked inside. The sight of her girlfriend clenching onto the hem of her shirt while wiping her tears with the other broke her heart. She still did not know what was happening so she quietly entered and laid on the bed beside her. 

Soyeon knew it was not the right time to question the girl, so all she could do was carefully wipe the tears away. 

“I’ll help you to the bathroom.” Soyeon said softly before helping Yuqi get up and walked her to the bathroom. 

“I’ll be in our room.” Soyeon said and gave Yuqi a soft smile. 

_ Our room. Soyeon’s room had become our room.  _

__

Soyeon would be lying if she denied that she wasn’t a bit scared. The only thing that she could think of that would anger Yuqi’s parents was their relationship, which she thought was kept pretty secretly tugged under the rug. She could not think of any other scenario that could make Yuqi’s mother call Yuqi at this hour during promotion and make her this upset. 

The fear amplified in her when she realized that she did hear Yuqi mention her name in Chinese just a while ago while talking to her mother. 

All she could do at the moment was wait for Yuqi to tell her what was going on. 

Soyeon went back in her room and texted the only person she would usually go to when she had any concerns. 

_ “Soojin-ah.”  _

_ “What happened?”  _

_ “Shuhua didn’t tell you?”  _

_ “No she didn’t.”  _

_ “I think her parents found out.”  _

_ “Did she tell you that?”  _

_ “No, but my name was thrown around during the phone call.”  _

_ “You haven’t talked to her yet?”  _

_ “She just finished the phone call and just went to shower.”  _

_ “I hope you guys get to talk it out. There’s not much I can help, you know that Soyeon-ah.” _

_ “I do, but I just wanted to talk to someone.”  _

_ “I’ll always be here if you need me. Now go rest.”  _

_ “Thank you, Soojin-ah.”  _

_ “Anything for you, captain.”  _

Now that she was not talking to someone about something, Soyeon’s mind went feral with imaginations of what would happen. She stared at the ceiling, frozen on her side of the bed. She was not sure whether Yuqi would come to her room and sleep that night. 

Soyeon stayed still for a bit longer and heard the door creaked open. A puffy eyed Yuqi walked in. She walked quietly to her side and laid down, also staring straight at the ceiling. 

“You know already, right?” 

“I want to hear it from you. I don’t want to assume anything.” Soyeon said. 

“I-I don’t know.” 

“It’s ok, Yuqi-ah. We can go through this together.” 

“We can’t go through this together.” 

Alarmed, Soyeon immediately faced the younger girl.

“What are you talking about? Of course we can.” 

“We can’t, Soyeon-ah. My parents… If we don’t end whatever we have then they’ll come to Korea and take me back to China.” 

“You’re not going to end our relationship like this, are you Yuqi-ah?” 

“This isn’t about whether I’m ending our relationship or not. Our careers are at stake and I can’t risk that. I don’t want to go back to China and follow all the rules they set out for me. I don’t want to go anywhere far from you, but I know that we have to end it here before my parents do decide to take things in their own hands. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. You are the pillar to (G)I-DLE and I just can't let anything happen to you.” 

“So you’re going to decide everything by yourself without my input?” 

“I didn’t decide anything, my parents did.” 

“I love you.” 

“I know. I love you too.” 

And that night, they slept in each other’s arms. Unlike the past, they did not sleep as peacefully as they always did. 

__

Soyeon woke up the next morning to the other side of the bed empty. She started panicking and rushed outside. Still, she did not see Yuqi in the living room nor the kitchen. 

She slowly walked her way to Yuqi’s door and knocked softly. 

No answer. 

Soyeon rushed back to her room and looked at her phone. 

Three unread messages from the same person. 

_ Yuqirin <3 _

_ Unnie, I’m sorry.  _

_ Let’s end this for the sake of the both of us. I won’t be going anywhere so don’t panic and look for me, I’m just at the company practicing. Don’t panic, I know you always do that when I’m suddenly gone.  _

_ I hope we can stay as good friends and be as normal as we can without putting a label on us. Just know that no matter what, I love you.  _

From that day on, only cold shoulders were given to each other. 

Their room were no longer “their” room. Sleeping arrangements continued as original, Soyeon getting the room to herself, Yuqi’s pillows and clothes were no longer in her room. 

Yuqi no longer visited Soyeon at the studio and Soyeon no longer visited Yuqi’s. Both started writing more sad songs with lyrics deep enough to cut a hole through their hearts. 

No longer were there playful banters on camera, same thing went off camera. The members and the staff could only assume that they had ended their relationship and would not ask why. 

Yuqi had informed her parents of the decision she had made to their satisfaction. Her parents were happy, but she wasn’t. And she knew Soyeon was just as broken as she was. Though, this was the only solution possible for them and their career. 

For the past 2 months, their lives felt like a living hell. After finishing up their schedules, they either go back to their respective rooms and cry their eyes out, or they just don’t leave the studio at all. None of the two had had any good sleep since then. 

Soyeon could not take it anymore, she was lying on bed facing the ceiling, sleep not wanting to overtake her any time at all. She couldn’t count the amount of days she had stayed awake till morning and went to her schedules the next day. 

She slowly stepped outside of her room and walked towards the direction of Yuqi’s. 

She knocked and waited for a reply. 

“Yeah? Come in.” A soft reply was heard. She peaked her head inside, a wide eyed Yuqi looked back at her. 

“Yes unnie?” 

Soyeon did not mutter a word and just laid on the bed beside Yuqi. 

“I can’t take this anymore. I can’t sleep.” 

Yuqi pulled her in closer and wrapped her arms around the older girl. 

“You can sleep here. Just for one night.” 

_ Just for one night.  _


	6. Scared to be Lonely

_ It was great at the very start  _

_ Hands on each other _

_ Couldn't stand to be far apart  _

_ Closer the better  _

_ Now we're picking fights _

_ Slamming door  _

_ Magnifying all our flaws  _

_ And I wonder why, wonder what for  _

_ Why we keep coming back for more?  _

_ Is it just our bodies?  _

_ Our we both losing our minds  _

_ Is the only reason you're holding me tonight  _

_ Cuz we're scared to be lonely. _

_ Do we need somebody? _

_ Just to feel like we're alright. _

_ Is the only reason you're holding me tonight  _

_ Cuz we're scared to be lonely  _

_______

It was the third time they had fallen in bed together that week. 

It had been 3 months since this had all started. 

This secret arrangement they had of falling in bed together after a tiring day was supposed to be kept… a secret. But the members noticed the tension between them easily. Especially Minnie who was sure they were sleeping together because she had ears and their walls weren't thick. She would sometimes see them coming out of one of the rooms together with hickeys at places that were supposed to keep them hidden. 

But Minnie did not want to intervene in whatever they had because it was none of her business and she was just glad that the two had each other to comfort. 

Although, the tension for the past 2 weeks changed from the ones they had in the past month to a chaotic mess of fights and arguments. Yet… She knew they were still sleeping together. 

She honestly thought that they were seeing each other until she had confronted Soyeon one day because of one of their fights. 

Minnie remembered returning home from an outing with a friend to a mess in the dorm. The cushions from the sofa were being thrown at each other almost hitting her in the process. Yuqi and Soyeon were yelling at the top of their lungs letting out whatever frustrations they had. She quietly slid inside her room, but she could still hear them. 

She was not really sure what the quarrel was about this time. It usually consisted of Yuqi yelling at Soyeon for playing with her feelings and Soyeon would retort back with the same thing at Yuqi. Then it ended with them, most of the time in bed having angry sex. 

The two, especially Soyeon, denied having any feelings for each other, but anyone with eyes could see and yet they decided it was alright to keep playing with each other's emotions like this. But then again, Minnie was not going to step in. All she could do was pretend she did not know and hear anything, put on her earphones and sleep. 

____

Yuqi and Soyeon were currently pushing each other back and forth inside Yuqi's room. The screaming died down and all they could do now was glare at each other. 

Soyeon was not gonna lie, it was tiring, the fights that would usually cause heartaches but to her, it was not like Yuqi knew. This thing they had, it was just sex. To Soyeon, it was just a method to release stress for Yuqi. Even with all the burden she was carrying, she knew the burden of not being next to her family. She knew Yuqi was tired and just needed release, and being the caring leader she was, she became Yuqi's way of relief. That was all Soyeon was to her. 

Every time they fell in bed together, in Soyeon's mind, it was making love and not baseless fucking. Because she loved Yuqi… loved.. Yuqi.. Soyeon allowed Yuqi to take anything she wanted, because in the end it was just them having fun. 

“Ngg. Uhh…” Soyeon let out a huff as Yuqi continued to thrust her fingers adamantly inside her. They were currently in Yuqi’s studio. 

Half an hour ago, Soyeon received a text from Yuqi asking to stop by her studio and help her with something. Whipped Soyeon dropped everything she was doing and headed straight towards the door of the room Yuqi was in. 

Not too long after that, Yuqi had Soyeon’s legs spread while sitting on her small couch with her fingers buried knuckle deep inside the smaller girl. 

“I thought you wanted me to help you with something.” Soyeon said amidst the heavy breaths she took. Yuqi’s fingers never stopped, she wasn’t sure where the younger girl got all her strength from, but she was enjoying it. 

“With this.” Yuqi gave her the hardest thrust and Soyeon’s neck was thrown back onto the couch’s headrest. The temperature of the room rose up even with the AC turned down low. 

“Ahh. Uh.. Ng.” 

“You like it a lot, don’t you? All wrapped around my two fingers.” Her pace increased and so did the moans let out of Soyeon’s mouth. Yuqi leaned down to capture Soyeon’s lips with hers, silencing her. 

This went on for the next half an hour before Soyeon had to stop Yuqi, telling her that she was busy and had to finish arranging her things in the studio. 

___

"Keep those pretty lips of yours shut." 

They were currently in one of the booths in the company's restroom. 

Yuqi had Soyeon pressed onto the booth's thin wall as she kneeled on the floor with one of Soyeon's legs propped onto her shoulder. Soyeon's jeans were unbuttoned and on the ground, the same faith went to her panties. One of Yuqi's hand gripped Soyeon's ass and the other one running up and down her inner thigh. 

Her tongue was put to work as she was busy lapping up the juices on Soyeon's wet pussy. Yuqi had commanded Soyeon to stay quiet albeit her natural bed self was pretty loud. She was teasing the older girl with slow swipes of her tongue on the girl's bundle of nerves and Soyeon was getting sick of it. 

"Fuck, Yuqi-ah. I'm busy, get it over with already." 

"Stay quiet then I'll get it over with." 

"I am-" Her words were cut short as Yuqi eased in 2 fingers. She immediately forgot that she had to stay quiet and let out a loud moan. 

"Ngg.. Ahhh."

Yuqi smirked as she heard the older moaned. She stood back up and towered over the shorter girl before kissing her and letting her taste herself. Soyeon brought her arms up to wrap around Yuqi's neck and closed her eyes to enjoy the kiss. 

Yuqi continued the pace and pounded hard into Soyeon. Her moans were swallowed by the kiss they were sharing. A few more minutes went by and she came. Soyeon's insides clenched firmly onto Yuqi's 2 fingers. The kiss continued on for a bit and Soyeon tried to convey every single emotion she was feeling in that kiss even as she was overwhelmed by the orgasm she just had. 

Yuqi broke the kiss before kneeling and lapped Soyeon clean. She let out a few mewls in pleasure, only stayed standing with the help of Yuqi holding both her legs. 

Once she was done, Yuqi helped Soyeon pull up her pants. They both left the restroom in separate ways. 

__

"Fuck you for doing this to me." Soyeon yelled at Yuqi. 

They were currently in their dorm earlier than usual, so it was just them. 

"Fuck me for doing this to you? What bullshit are you on today?" Yuqi exclaimed back before continuing, "Didn't we both agree on this? This wasn't a one side thing, we BOTH AGREED TO THIS." 

"We did, but I don't want to do this anymore." 

"Jeon Soyeon. What is wrong with you today?" 

"The same thing as always. Fuck you. I'm leaving." 

"We're not done talking and now you're just gonna leave like that? Of course, she's Jeon Soyeon. What she says is always right." 

That statement got Soyeon extremely mad. She walked up towards Yuqi and pushed her hard making her lose her balance, but she didn't fall. 

Yuqi grabbed Soyeon and pulled her in for a kiss. Soyeon stopped resisting for a bit before realizing that this was not what she wanted to continue. She pulled away and slapped Yuqi.

"Fuck you." With that, Soyeon walked out of the dorm. She was definitely not going to stay there that night and even though she had her own room, she just did not want to be in Yuqi's presence at all. 

As she made her way back to the company, tears streamed down her cheeks. 

She was tired of denying her feelings, actually, she knew exactly what she felt. She loved Yuqi, but she knew that Yuqi did not reciprocate her feelings the way she wanted it. All Yuqi wanted was to fuck her. 

_ Song Yuqi _

_ Screw you _

Once she ran inside her studio, Soyeon immediately called Soojin. She did not know whether the girl was busy or not, but she needed some comfort at the moment. 

A few rings and Soojin picked up the phone. 

"Soojin-ah." Her voice cracked as she called out to the girl. 

Soojin sensed something was wrong, "What's wrong, Soyeon-ah? Are you crying? Where are you?" 

"In the studio. Please come." 

"I'm in the gym, I'll go up to you. Wait for me." Soojin hung up on the phone and got out of the gym. 

Soyeon dropped herself on the sofa and immediately cried harder. 

A few minutes went by and she heard the frantic beeping noise of her studio's passcode being entered. 

She didn't need to open her eyes to know who it was. Soyeon threw herself onto the figure coming in and continued bawling her eyes out.

Soojin stayed quiet and patted the leader's hair. What people don't know about Soyeon was that although she didn't show much emotion, inside she was very emotional. Soyeon looked tough to others, but she had spent countless nights letting out her concerns to Soojin and the girl could only sit and listen quietly. 

She had a hunch to what was going on because Minnie kept coming to their dorm and preferring to sleep there rather than her own room. 

_ Once again, definitely not because she had a big fat crush on Miyeon or anything. _

Minnie would always drop by their dorm saying that she just couldn't sleep and was bored and would walk straight to Miyeon's room. 

The smaller girl looked so fragile at the moment, in her arms still crying. 

"Soojin-ah. I need to tell you something." 

Soojin nodded and kept quiet. 

"Yuqi and I have been sleeping together for the past 3 months." 

Soojin's hunch was right. She knew there was definitely something going on between the two, but could not pinpoint the specifics and she did not want to assume. 

The past 3 months, she could see the dynamics between the 2 changed. They somehow, even though they were already close, got even closer, more touchy with each other, and most importantly Soyeon's mood seemed to have gotten a lot lower than usual. 

Although, their dynamics changed once again for the past 2 weeks. They quarreled a lot more than usual and it wasn't the normal teasing remarks thrown at each other. These were serious fights from both sides. 

"And it was supposed to just be that. Just sex. But I had feelings for Yuqi. It wasn't something that was developed as our arrangements continued on. It was something I already had for her since the beginning. I knew I shouldn't have gotten myself into this. I knew she doesn't feel the same way, but I thought if I agreed to it, at least I got to experience some sort of affections from her even though it wasn't the same way I wanted." 

"You knew exactly what you put yourself into when you agreed to her proposal. But Soyeon-ah, have you actually asked her about her feelings before assuming that she also didn't feel the same?" 

"If she felt the same then she wouldn't have proposed the idea of us sleeping together for fun."

"For fun?" 

"She said it." 

"If I don't kill Yuqi tomorrow then what's the point." 

"Well I kind of slapped her before leaving."

"Good. And don't feel bad." They sat in silence for a while. Soyeon was no longer crying. 

"Did you at least talk it out with her before you left?" Soojin asked. 

"No." 

"You should." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Soyeon, you did nothing wrong." 

"I ruined the group's bond. I ruined our friendship, I ruined our group." 

"You did not, Soyeon-ah. Stop putting all the pressure and responsibility on yourself. You made us who we are. And about Yuqi, please promise me you would talk it out with her. I know for sure that you guys will be okay." 

"Ok." 

"I don't want you to get hurt." 

"I will try to talk to her." 

"If there really is nothing, then moving on is the best choice." 

"I know." 

"Now go and talk with her. I have to get back to the gym before the instructor makes me run an extra 30 minutes." 

Soyeon let out a small laugh. 

"I want to see you smile like that. I don't want anyone to hurt you anymore. Just please promise me, if it goes wrong and Yuqi really does not feel the same way, just please don't shut me and the others out. We will be here for you, ok Jeon Soyeon?" 

"You really learn that habit from Yuqi." 

Soojin sighed. "Anyways, I really got to go." 

Soyeon waved a small bye and Soojin left. She sat still on the sofa contemplating whether she should call Yuqi to her studio or not. 

A message came through her phone. 

_ Soojin  _

_ Hey, I just bumped into Yuqi. She's in her studio.  _

_ Call her to yours and talk it out.  _

Soyeon waited a good 10 minutes before deciding to text Yuqi. 

_ Yuqirin <3  _

_ Come by my studio _

The message had been sent for over 20 minutes now with no reply. 

Soyeon became anxious and started panicking internally. 

She dropped herself fully on the sofa and started crying again. She was drained mentally and physically. The stress she had been receiving due to working non-stop piled onto one another and more problems kept being brought up. She was exhausted and unknowingly fell asleep. 

__

Soyeon woke up a few hours later. She realized she wasn't in the same position she originally slept in. Her head was on something soft, but she was sure it wasn't the gigantic Ryan plushie because it had been tossed to the ground. 

Her nose caught a whiff of a familiar Jo Malone perfume. 

"Are you awake?" 

The deep voice startled her, she bolted up, and sat straight. Yuqi had let herself in her studio. 

"What are you-" 

"You called me here?"

"But you didn't even bother to answer my message." 

"Sorry, I had headphones on. I only saw it after an hour and rushed over. I kept knocking, but you didn't answer so that scared me and I just decided to key in the passcode." 

_ Oh…  _

Soyeon, who was still in her sleepy state, tried to shake off the drowsiness and focus on what the younger girl was saying. Once she was a bit more awake, she caught onto the slight redness on Yuqi's cheek. It was definitely the slap she had given earlier that day. 

She gasped and immediately touched the red spot. 

"I'm so sorry." She caressed it softly. 

"No it's ok. I deserved it." 

"No, I'm really sorry for storming out earlier and slapping you." 

"You weren't wrong though. I really did deserve it." 

"We really need to talk." 

"I'll listen." 

Soyeon took a deep breath. 

"What are we exactly?" 

"The agreement was that we sleep with each other and-" Yuqi stopped, not wanting to continue further. 

"If that's all I am to you then you can leave my studio." Soyeon stood up trying to push Yuqi towards the door. 

"No-" Yuqi's words were cut off by the insistent pushing, "Can you let me speak?" 

"What else is there to talk about? You already made it clear." 

"Make what clear when you keep cutting me off." 

"Have you ever considered that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't just baseless fucking for me? Have you? Or has it always been games to you."

"Unnie, what are you saying?"

"How much more obvious should I put it? I love you. Ok? It wasn't just us sleeping together for me. I knew the consequences of agreeing to your proposal. Yet I still took it. Why? Because I know that, that will be all I can take from you. At least you could fuck me and at least in my head, you felt something. But whatever that is going on right has already revealed your true feelings. It's all just games for you and I've had enough. At least to the point where I can move on." 

Yuqi stood still as Soyeon blabbered away. 

_ Has this been what she was thinking? Why am I so stupid?  _

"Unnie, have you ever considered that maybe I feel the same?" 

"Don't do this out of pity, Song Yuqi." 

"But I'm not? You're literally Jeon Soyeon, how could anyone not feel attracted to you?" 

"I said don't do this out of pity." 

"But I'm saying that I'm not? Listen to me." Yuqi used her fingers to bring Soyeon's chin up and looked at her, "Jeon Soyeon, I was stupid and dumb and started this arrangement and I'm really sorry, for that and for hurting you. It really wasn't my intention and I hope you forgive me for that. I just want you to know that I do feel the same way. I have felt this way, way before I gave you that proposal, but I was afraid. I know it sounds stupid, it probably is, but I was afraid of whether you see me as just a younger sister or not. And I know you are probably thinking, why I would ask you to sleep with me if I had a feeling that you only thought of me as a younger sister. Honestly, I don't have a specific answer to that, I just wanted something that was you and my guts told me you also wanted it too. I'm really sorry." 

"We kept playing with each other's feelings and I thought that was all you see in me. Just someone you can let your steam off of." A tear rolled down Soyeon's cheek. Yuqi reached out and wiped it away. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know how many times I will need to say I'm sorry. You don't need to forgive me, but what I'm saying is the truth. Can we start all over again?" 

"Huh?" 

"Will you be my girlfriend?" 

"No." 

Yuqi's face fell. 

"Song Yuqi, I'm not easy. Court me first." 

Yuqi smiled. 

"Of course. So can I kiss you?" 

"Without a first date? Absolutely not."

Yuqi pouted and Soyeon laughed. She then proceeded to kiss her own palm and pressed it on Yuqi's lips. 

"Damn that's cliché." 

___

Now that the storm had died down, Yuqi had tried to take Soyeon out on dates as many as the girl had allowed her. 

Soyeon didn't know the other girl was capable of doing such cringey things despite the cute appearance. After 2 months, they were finally on the kissing basis. 

Yuqi felt like it had been so long since the last time they kissed, and because of that Yuqi was extra needy. And even though it was just a kiss, she knew she had to put in her all. 

They had just come back from a date eating tteokbokki and Soyeon was straddled on Yuqi's lap. They had been making out for the past 5 minutes. 

_ Fuck it, I need her.  _

Soyeon thought. She was about to take her shirt off, but Yuqi stopped her.

"I don't want you to feel obligated to do it. This is only our first time kissing after a long time. We can continue forward some other times." 

"Since when did you start being all gentleman-y." 

"Since I hurt you and since I started courting you to become my rightful girlfriend." 

Soyeon sighed. 

_ God damn it.  _

____

It had been half a year since Yuqi started courting Soyeon, there were moments where the mood got a bit too heated, but the furthest they went was Soyeon shirtless with a bra on and Yuqi sucking hickeys on the valley of her breasts. 

They finished their 6th monthsary date at a discreet fancy restaurant and were now back at the dorm. This time, the both knew that they were both ready to continue on with their relationship. The night started as the two swayed with each other in the room. Each step they took, a piece of clothing dropped until they were fully naked and bare for each other to see. 

Yuqi laid Soyeon gently on the bed. She continued to give small kisses on Soyeon's titled neck. Occasionally sucking a few hickeys on the pale skin. 

"Fuck Yuqi-ah, don't be gentle with me, I don't like it." 

"I don't want to hurt you-" 

"If you don't start fucking me." 

"Shhhh. Be quiet and I'll give you what you want." 

Yuqi started to kiss down Soyeon's body. She circled around her breasts teasingly not giving Soyeon what she wanted. 

"Fuck Yuqi, stop teasing me." 

With that Yuqi took her nipple in and sucked hard. Soyeon let out an unabashed moan. 

"Ng. Ha.." 

Yuqi's hand trailed down her stomach all the way to the place Soyeon wanted the most. Her finger swirled around the swollen nub as more juices started to leak out. 

_ Fuck, she's so wet.  _

She eased in a finger and pumped slowly, trying to get Soyeon to be used to the sensation that she assumed she hadn't felt in a while. Then a second finger followed, slowly increasing the pace. 

"Fuck, Yuqi-ah, faster."

"I don't want to hurt you. it's been a while." 

"You think I didn't masturbate while thinking about you?" Soyeon asked. 

Yuqi's movement stopped and she let go of the nipple. She stared at Soyeon in shock. 

_ Fuck that's so hot. _

"Sorry, I had to do all the fun without you, baby. So please, just do it as we always do." 

Yuqi pulled her fingers out, receiving a whine of displeasure, got on her knees, and picked both Soyeon's legs up, bending it all the way to her chest. She motioned for Soyeon to help her by holding onto her thighs so they stayed up. The sight got Yuqi dizzy. It had been so long since she saw Soyeon fully naked and fully open like this. 

"And that's what you'll get." She slammed in three fingers and Soyeon screamed.

"Fuck,yes." The pace increased, Yuqi's forearm and biceps were burning from the pace. 

"Ahh. Ha.. Ngg." Soyeon's face contorted in heavy pleasure. It was their first time in such a long time and she was in full mode ecstasy. Yuqi leaned down and put her tongue flat on the swollen clit. Soyeon let out a scream and the noises she made kept getting louder as the time went by. 

As the pleasure got too intense, Soyeon lost strength in both her arms and could not hold onto her thighs anymore. Both her legs fell on the bed, knees positioned in a V format. Her hands fell on Yuqi's head and she tried to grab hard. Yuqi's pace continued to fasten and Soyeon's back arched.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." And Soyeon came, juices flowing slowly out of her hole. She laid still only her chest heaving to catch her breath.

"We're not done yet, come here baby."

Yuqi patted her lap. The smaller girl straddled her and they both started to make out. Soyeon tasting herself in the kiss. As the kiss went on she felt Yuqi's fingers tracing a line down her body until she reached her still sopping pussy. A finger circled her clit and her hip started moving following the pattern of Yuqi's finger. 

Her breathing got harder as her bundle of nerves were being played by Yuqi. She broke the kiss and rested her head on the younger's neck. She slowly felt the finger inserting in her followed by 2 more fingers. Overwhelmed by the pleasure, she bit Yuqi's neck who also let out a surprised gasp. 

The fingers started to move and Soyeon's hips started to bounce up and down trying to enhance the pleasure. 

"Ahh. Yuqi."

"Yes baby?"

"Faster." 

"As you wish." 

Yuqi held onto Soyeon's waist and pounded. Soyeon screamed in the latter's ear. Her heavy breath on Yuqi's neck sent shivers down the taller girl's spine. She pulled Soyeon in for a kiss to silence her a bit, but her pace continued to be relentless. The harsh bouncing of Soyeon's hips turned Yuqi on even more. Although she couldn't see herself and Soyeon, but she knew the sight of the older girl on her lap bouncing away was hot as hell. 

_ I should buy a life size mirror. _

She thought before she cut short as she felt the harsh clenching of Soyeon's walls on her fingers. Soyeon's moans catched by the kiss they were currently sharing. 

"Hmm. HMMMM." Soyeon's hips stopped moving as Yuqi's fingers slowly continued thrusting to calm the older down. She felt wetness trickle down her fingers and trailing to her forearm. 

Soyeon broke the kiss to let out heavy breaths. She was holding onto Yuqi's shoulder for support. 

Yuqi brought her 3 fingers up and gestured to Soyeon to open her mouth. The shorter girl willingly took the fingers inside her mouth sucking on the leftover wetness while still making eye contact with Yuqi. 

"Fuck unnie, that's so hot." 

She felt Soyeon's tongue swirl around her fingers and into every crook to get everything off. 

Soyeon then let go of the fingers with a soft pop and a string of saliva connected to the now saliva drenched fingers. 

While Yuqi was entranced by the view of Soyeon sucking on her fingers, Soyeon's fingers made their way to Yuqi's cunt. 

"Fuck. Unnie, your nails." 

"I know, but you rub on my thigh." 

They got into position with Yuqi straddling her thigh now, placing her drenched pussy and swollen nub right on Soyeon's thigh. They hugged tightly as Yuqi rubbed on the older's thighs letting out soft moans into her ears. Because of the buildup from fucking Soyeon, Yuqi's release was close. The rubbing got more intense and she let out a rough huff and stopped. Soyeon's thighs were glistening in wetness. 

They were now laying on bed fully naked under the covers and hugging each other. Soyeon had her head placed on Yuqi's chest, listening to the soft heartbeat of the girl. Yuqi was playing with her hair. They were quiet for a while before Yuqi broke the silence. 

"Unnie, we should buy a life size mirror."


	7. Drunk Soyeon

After the success of their new mini album, the girls decided to throw a party in Yuyeon and Minnie’s dorm. 

They finished celebrating with the company’s staff at a nearby samgyupsal place. After they were all done eating, Minnie and Shuhua decided that they will go buy snacks and soju from the convenient store. The others vehemently disagreed because those two together meant trouble. But Minnie and Shuhua kept begging and they pulled their puppy eyes on both Soojin and Miyeon. 

Soyeon knew she would not be able to stop them so she let them be. 

“You guys go ahead back home; we’ll be right back.” Minnie said and pulled Shuhua along towards a nearby mart. 

The remaining four members were then dropped back at Yuyeon’s dorm. They decided to order delivery food and waited for the other two to be back. 

Around 30 minutes later, the two were back, both hands full of plastic bags. Minnie was holding 4 bags full of Soju, Soojin guessed there were at least 12 bottles all together and Shuhua had another 4 bags of snacks. 

“LET’S GOOOO!” Shuhua screamed and the party started. 

__

A few hours in and the girls were sitting on the floor in a circle, delivery food spread out on the floor. 

The girls (Shuhua and Minnie) were making Soyeon down drinks telling her that they just wanted to thank Soyeon for her hard-work preparing for their most successful comeback. 

Soojin and Miyeon sat at one corner together just quietly witnessing the Thai and maknae shouting at their leader to one shot drinks and the leader just following through. 

Meanwhile, Yuqi who was not good with alcohol barely touched any and had been trying to stop Soyeon for the past half an hour because she knew that Soyeon also had a low tolerance for alcohol. That still did not stop the maknae, still screaming at the top of her lungs, shoving glasses after glasses to Soyeon. 

Soyeon had already downed 2 bottles of soju, way past her usual limit. 

Soyeon sat between the two culprits, swaying from side to side from the alcohol. Yuqi sat in front of her a bit worried for the leader. 

"Shuhua, stop it." She retorted in Chinese to the girl who was about to hand Soyeon another shot of soju. 

Soyeon who became talkative when she was drunk said loudly, "It's ok, I'll drink it." Her hand slowly grabbed onto the cup and downed another. Soyeon looked back at Yuqi who was slightly pouting. 

"Why are you so cute?" Soyeon slurred her speech. She kneeled and went towards Yuqi and started to softly pat her cheeks. Soyeon smiled cheekily at the other girl. 

"Unnie, you're very drunk." 

"Aww, why are you frowning? You're so cute." Soyeon continued to pat the younger's hair lightly. 

"You're drunk, you should stop drinking and go to sleep, unnie." 

"Sleep? The party just started!" Shuhua exclaimed behind Soyeon. 

"Shuhua." Soojin's soft voice called for her. The girl's face immediately lit up and she went towards Soojin and cuddled with her. She seemed to also have had a few drinks herself. 

Minnie was about to pour another shot for Soyeon before receiving a glare from her same-age girlfriend who was now walking towards her. 

"Let those two have time for themselves. Stop forcing alcohol in Soyeon." Miyeon said softly and took Minnie away from the two. 

__ 

The six girls positioned themselves once again in a broken circle now, trying to at least get some food in their system to battle with the alcohol. Soyeon, Minnie, and Shuhua were swaying back and forth and speaking in a really loud voice. The three drank the most out of the girls. 

Shuhua was still trying to make Soyeon drink more for some reason and Minnie was just following the maknae. 

Soojin looked at Yuqi and said as discreetly as possible, "Take her to her room." 

Yuqi nodded and pulled on Soyeon's arm. 

"Unnie, I'll take you to your room." 

"Mmmm, why? The party isn't over yet though?" Soyeon said cutely. Yuqi's heart fluttered. 

"I'm sure you've had enough soju for tonight. Come on, let's go to your room." 

"Yuqi is such a party pooper. Let unnie drink more." Shuhua said. 

"Ahhhh." Shuhua exclaimed as her ear got pulled by Soojin telling her to shut up for now. Shuhua slumped on her back and pouted. Soojin pecked her lips which got the frown away. 

"I wanna stay though?" Soyeon said again, but got pulled up by Yuqi. Because of her drunken state, Soyeon's knees shook and she fell to the ground. 

"Yuqi-ah, just carry her." Miyeon said. She herself was also trying to take care of her drunk girlfriend who somehow had no control over herself and kept trying to touch Miyeon. 

Yuqi knew that there was no way the girls would be able to go to their own dorm so she looked at Soojin and said, "Unnie, you can take my room tonight. Don't sleep in the living room. Just don't… you know." 

Soojin glared at her, "We won't be doing anything." 

"Uh? We won't?" Shuhua said, confused. 

"No, we won't." 

Yuqi pointed at Shuhua, "I swear to God if-"

"We won't be doing anything, Yuqi-ah. Just pick Soyeon up and go to her room." 

Yuqi looked back at Soyeon who was now lying on the floor, not passed out yet, but she looked like she was about to pass out. 

Yuqi picked the smaller girl up in bridal style and walked into Soyeon's bedroom. Soyeon's arms automatically grabbed the back of Yuqi's neck. Yuqi looked at Soyeon and how much cuter she got when drunk. There was a goofy smile on Soyeon's face and her eyes were staring back at Yuqi as well. 

"How much longer are those two going to play around each other's feelings?" Soojin said. 

"I hope not any longer. It's disgusting looking at those two." Miyeon replied. 

"I'm honestly tired looking at them. I can even say that Soyeon seemed to have a crush on Yuqi ever since, I'd say early 2017. I'm surprised she kept the crush to herself for that long." Miyeon continued. 

"I'd say since Yuqi joined the company. You haven't joined the company yet, but you should've seen her trying her hardest to ignore Yuqi. Yuqi even thought that she hated her. Soyeon is afraid." Soojin said. 

"Of what?" 

"A lot of things, but especially the group." 

"She should let go of them sometimes. It's for her own good."

___

Yuqi entered Soyeon's room and laid her gently on the bed.

"Yuqiiiiiii-ahhhhh." 

"Yes, unnie?" 

"Oojoojoo, you're so cute." 

"I know, unnie, you tell me that all the time." 

"You don't think I'm being sincere?" Soyeon pouted. 

"Look who's talking. You're the cute one." 

"I'm not cute." Soyeon said in her high pitch voice. Yuqi laughed. 

"You shouldn't drink too much, unnie." 

Yuqi got up from sitting beside Soyeon on the bed. 

"Noooo, where are you going?" Soyeon grabbed onto her arms before Yuqi could get up. She was pouting with sad looking eyes. But her pupils were unfocused. 

"I was just going to bring you new pajamas. You should shower first before you sleep." 

"Are you going to help me?" Soyeon asked, eyes sparkling with innocence. 

Yuqi stopped in her tracks to Soyeon's closet and looked back at her, "What? Unnie, you're not a kid." 

"But you said I'm drunk." 

"That doesn't mean you can't shower yourself." 

"But I don't think I can do it myself though. Help me?" 

Yuqi sighed and disappeared into the bathroom. She wet a few small towels with warm water and came back out. 

Soyeon was still in the same position, she looked so small and cute, all red and smiley. 

Yuqi dropped the small bucket on the floor beside Soyeon's bed. She touched Soyeon's cheek and left her palm there. Soyeon looked at her and also let her hand touch Yuqi's that was on her cheek. 

"I need to undress you first." Yuqi said, "If you're not comfortable then I can leave for a bit." 

"I'm ok with that." Soyeon seemed to have already sobered up a bit as she replied Yuqi in a low voice. 

So Yuqi followed through and lifted Soyeon's oversized shirt up and pulled her sweatpants down. Soyeon seemed to have slowly fallen asleep because no movements came from her. 

As she got Soyeon fully undressed, leaving her only with her bra and panties, Yuqi unintentionally stared at the body in front of her. 

She stayed that way for a while, but got cut off by a voice. 

"Yuqi-ahhhh. Like what you see?" Soyeon said and laughed drunkenly. 

Yuqi blushed furiously and didn't answer thinking that maybe it was just Soyeon's drunken uncontrollable speech. 

She picked up the towels and started wiping Soyeon's arms, legs, stomach, and chest. She put a new pair of cute yellow lion patterned pajamas on the smaller girl with a bit of struggle. Soyeon kept trying to hug her and kiss her. 

Once done, she laid her back down on the bed and tucked her in comfortable. Yuqi was about to walk out of the room, but Soyeon called out. 

"Yuqi-ahh, where are you going?" 

"I can sleep in the living room." 

"Noooo, sleep with me." 

"Unnie, I think I should clean up the mess outside first and sleep outside. You will be more comfortable this way." 

"Noooo, come here." Soyeon looked like she was about to get up and Yuqi rushed to her not wanting her to do so. 

Soyeon patted the spot next to hers and Yuqi laid on that spot following the leader's order. 

Soyeon turned on her side and hugged Yuqi. 

"Yuqi-ah. You know that I love you right?" 

"Of course I do. And I love you too." 

"NO! That's not what I meant." Yuqi got surprised at the tone Soyeon used. 

"I love you." Soyeon said again. "A lot more and a lot deeper than you think." 

"Unnie, you're very drunk and you're just saying stuff." 

"I may be drunk, but I'm not just saying stuff. You won't believe me?" 

"Let's talk tomorrow, ok?" 

Yuqi broke the hug and surprised Soyeon, but she went under the covers and took Soyeon into her arms and hugged her tight. 

"I love you." Soyeon whispered. 

"I love you too." Yuqi replied. She waited for a few more minutes until Soyeon was asleep. 

"A lot more than just as friends." She said softly. 

Soyeon was not asleep and had heard everything. She smiled into Yuqi's chest and finally fell asleep.


	8. we all know, so date already

"Hello everyone, our unit's name is, Yuyeon." Yuqi said to the camera as she had one arm wrapped around the older's shoulder. 

Soyeon went along with her but could see Soojin's mischief eyes staring at her teasingly. 

_ Maybe telling Soojin about my apparent crush is a mistake.  _

Soyeon thought before pushing her attention back to Yuqi who was still talking animatedly to the camera. 

__

It had been a long day of endless practices. Their debut was coming soon after Soyeon successfully appealed to the board-members of Cube. Soyeon was dead tired. She was tired physically and mentally from the pressure of doing well and especially since they were going to debut with the song she made. She felt that if anything went wrong, it would be entirely her fault. 

And to think that was all the burden she felt. It was not. Soyeon prided in herself for not falling in love. All she cared about was her work and music, she took so much pride in that aspect only to find it collapsing as soon as a certain Chinese trainee came into Cube. 

This was an everyday thought she had had ever since Song Yuqi came from the comfort of her home to a whole new country. The girl caught Soyeon's eyes as soon as she introduced herself in her quite good Korean. 

_ How is she so cute.... _

From then on, it was an intense internal battle with herself to not have a crush on Yuqi. As anyone could see, she failed miserably. 

Whoever could restrain themselves from liking Yuqi should get a pat on the back because it was hard. 

The wall she had put up as soon as she was sure that being an idol was her path was found crumbling down. 

When the final line-up was decided by the company, Soyeon knew she was screwed. It had barely been a year since Yuqi started training and they had been getting a lot closer. Though she tried to distance herself as much as possible and tried to tease her to put a gap between her and Yuqi. 

Nothing was helping. 

She knew the consequences of falling in love in this industry and to fall in love with a girl? How preposterous.

Soyeon fought everyday to secure their debut date spot and to think that everything could fall apart because of her and her uncontrollable emotions towards the younger girl. She knew she had to stop and she was going to do whatever it took. It was not just for her sake, but for the 5 other girls she was told to take care of and lead. 

As soon as the girls retired for the day to their dorm, they all scattered in every direction trying to freshen up and immediately went to sleep. 

Soyeon couldn't stop thinking, it had been a few days now that she just could not fall asleep. She sat down on the sofa in the living room and stared at the blank screen of the TV. 

"Unnie?" Yuqi called. 

"Ng?" 

"I'm done, it's your turn to use the shower now." 

"Oh.. Is anyone else after me? They can go first." 

"Ok..." And Yuqi walked away. 

A few seconds later she came back and sat on the sofa a small distance separated them. Soyeon was still staring at the TV screen. 

"Unnie, is something wrong?" Yuqi asked. 

Soyeon's eyes widened a bit before looking back at Yuqi. She shook her head. 

"I'm just tired." 

"If anything is bothering you, you can always talk to me." Yuqi's sincere eyes looked at Soyeon's. 

"I know, Yuqi-ah." She reached to caress the other girl's long black hair. "I know you're just as tired. Go sleep." 

"Ok." And she got up and left. 

All the girls except Soyeon finally finished using the bathroom. Soojin was the last among the five. She came out and saw Soyeon still sitting in the same position not looking elsewhere. 

"What's wrong?" She asked as she sat down beside Soyeon. 

Soojin was like the friend she knew from childhood. The two shared a really close bond because of how caring Soojin was towards her same age friend. She was always attentive and listened to all the concerns Soyeon had. 

"Hmm… Nothing. Just really tired." 

"You know you can always tell me anything right?" 

"I know… I'm just really stressed." 

"Over our debut?" 

"That and other things." 

"I'm really afraid I'm going to do something wrong. And then, everything will fall apart." 

"What wrong can you do? You're doing really well. Cut some slacks and just enjoy the moment." 

"Something very wrong." 

"Like?" 

"Fall in love." 

"Soyeon-ah..." 

"I know I know. I won't." 

"That's not what I meant. It's ok to fall in love. We're at the age for that." 

"What if I said, it's within the group?" 

Soyeon's apparent interest in girls was not a secret between the two. Soojin knew and she was of course supportive of her friend. 

"A certain Chinese girl, I'm guessing?" 

"What-" Soyeon sat up straight. 

"Soyeon-ah… It's obvious." 

Soyeon huffed and dropped herself back on the sofa. 

"What am I supposed to do?" 

"I don't want to sound cliché but, just follow whatever your heart is telling you to do." 

"That won't be easy." 

"I know, but that's the right way." Soojin patted Soyeon's head lightly and got up. "Now go shower and sleep. She's probably waiting for you in her upper bunk." 

__

Soyeon never realized it, but apparently everyone including the staff gave her the same teasing look whenever she interacted with Yuqi in any way. 

The most obvious teasing would be when she professed her love for Yuqi out of nowhere in front of the camera and a lot of times off camera in a 'joking way'. 

She ended up dragging Soojin to a corner once threatening to kill her if she disclosed her crush to anyone. Soojin denied vehemently. 

"You're just so obvious and dense. That girl is too." Soojin shook her head. 

__

"I found the part 'Ya!' and 'Do you want to die?' in  _ Give Me Your _ to be very cute. What was the inspiration for that?" The interviewee asked. 

She could feel all eyes were on her. 

"Ah, well I'm a rapper so I like to add ad libs. When reading the lyrics, I was thinking, what would I say in that situation. And I'd probably say 'Do you want to die?'. So I added that." Soyeon said. 

"It's something unnie always said to me everyday." Yuqi who was beside her, maybe too close for her heart to handle, said. 

"Yes, that's right,  _ Give Me Your _ , was written for Yuqi." She said with a smile and everyone clapped their hands. Yuqi also gave a big smile at the leader's statement. 

After they were finished with the interview, the girls were walking out of the set as Soojin walked beside her. 

"That statement doesn't sound like it's for broadcast." Soojin said. 

"Because it's true." 

"And we all know. Maybe except for her." 

__ 

Soyeon doesn't know why she liked teasing the girl by indirectly confessing to her, but she found it enjoyable. She was not the type to lie or the type to pretend, so that may be why. As she was coming to her senses about her crush on Yuqi, she stopped trying to hide anymore and went with the flow. That is after an endless amount of scolding by Soojin because she found Yuqi sad one day claiming that Soyeon hated her that's why she teased her and kept ignoring her. 

So now it had become a habit for the two to bicker endlessly between themselves. 

__

"This is the feeling of 'hann' because Yuqi doesn't know how much I like her." Soyeon said as she leaned her body on the arm of the sofa. Soojin was close with Shuhua just looking at the girl as she said that. Soojin took a quick glance at the sofa before smiling and went back to look at the smaller girl who was now 'jokingly' arguing with the Chinese about how clueless the girl was with her love. 

Shuhua who was right beside Soyeon had a perplexed look on her face. Completely baffled at what Soyeon was saying. 

"Is she just pretending to not know?" Minnie added to the camera. 

"That's right." Miyeon said afterwards. 

"Well I'll be damned." Soojin said under her breath as she put the camera away. 

__ 

"We're young. We're young." The two maknae-line joked around in the waiting room. 

"No!" Soyeon exclaimed and appeared out of nowhere. Yuqi looked in her direction confused as to why she said that. 

Soojin glanced in her direction as well. 

_ What is that girl going to do now?  _

"Yuqi is mine." She exclaimed. 

_ Well damn.  _

Soojin continued to internally laugh at the smallest girl. 

_ God when will this finally come to an end.  _

Soyeon walked forward and dropped herself onto Yuqi's lap. The younger girl wrapped both her arms around her and smiled. 

Shuhua backed up and started doing the barfing motion. Miyeon who was beside Soojin was just as baffled. 

_ What even anymore.  _

"I guess no one wants it." Soyeon said and got up from Yuqi's embrace. 

"Noooo I do." Yuqi said, "Everyone, can you imagine that? How rare is it that Soyeon would profess her love for me." 

__

"Soyeon-sshi, please pick a question." 

"What do you want the most at the moment?" She read it out loud. Soyeon stood still and thought for a few seconds. 

"Yuqi's love." Yuqi sang. 

"Yes that's right, it's Yuqi's love." And everyone clapped and laughed. Shuhua once again did her barfing motion at the scene unfolding in front of her. 

"Is there anything else that you really want?" The person behind the camera jokingly said. 

"This is what she really wants, what are you talking about?" Yuqi exclaimed back and Soyeon laughed a nervous laugh. 

"This is for broadcast, everyone." Soyeon said loudly and laughed. 

"Ok then, Yuqi-sshi please show her that love." 

Yuqi proceeded to kiss her fingerheart and blew it to Soyeon who fanned the heart away aggressively with a straight face. 

_ How long do I and the others need to bear with this. _

Soojin thought as she kept a poker face on. 

__

"Unnie, do you have a spare blanket I can use?" Yuqi asked her makeup artist. She had forgotten to bring her own blanket from home and she was currently extremely sleepy and cold. 

"Hmm.. I don't." The MUA replied and Yuqi pouted. "Ah, but here. This is Soyeon's. She said she wasn't going to use it." And she handed the blanket with the cartoon version of Soyeon on to her. 

"Ok unnie, tell her thanks too. I'm gonna sleep now." 

Yuqi laid on the mattress on the floor and covered herself with Soyeon's blanket. 

_ Smells like her. _

She thought and went to sleep. 

A few minutes went by and Soyeon came back to the dressing room from discussing a few things with the director. She was looking around trying to find something. 

"Unnie, I put my blanket here, where did it go?" The makeup artist unnie just pointed at Yuqi on the floor. 

"Oh..." 

"How do I sleep now? Does anyone else have a spare blanket?" She called out as quietly as possible. She knew the younger was extremely sensitive when sleeping. 

"Just share the blanket." 

Soyeon could not believe the person who was saying this… Shuhua. Soojin snickered at the leader after hearing the maknae 'indirectly' teasing her. 

"What?" 

"Just share the blanket and sleep next to her." Shuhua said again. 

"I-" 

"We don't have any spare blankets and we know you're sleepy, so just share it with her." 

Soyeon although baffled at how the whole room was teaming up against her obediently laid beside the sleeping girl. She carefully removed a tiny part of her blanket from the younger's grip and put it over half of her body.

She was being extra careful, not wanting to wake Yuqi up, moving in slow motion. Soyeon could hear the light giggles from all sides of the room. 

"Do you want to die?" She mouthed to Soojin who just shrugged. 

She laid facing the other way and tried her hardest to fall asleep. 

At one point as they were sleeping, although Soyeon tried to keep a distance, they both unknowingly scooted to the warmth emitted from each other's body. Yuqi was spooning the older.

Soojin had come by and properly tucked the two under the blanket properly before taking a picture on her phone. 

One after another, the members tiptoed and took turns taking pictures. 

"My OTP." Shuhua said dramatically with her hand on her chest. Only to get a shush from Soojin. 

An hour in and there were some movements between the two, the whole room held in their breaths. Soyeon had her hand holding onto the one's spooning her. She then turned around, in her sleep, and finally cuddling in whatever warmth she was feeling. 

"I'm definitely not missing this chance to blackmail Yuqi." Shuhua rushed up and snapped another picture of the two lying on the floor cuddled with each other. 

Another hour passed and the two were finally waking up. 

"Uh..?" Yuqi said as she opened her eyes to the sight of Jeon Soyeon and messy short blonde hair in her face. 

"Unnie?" 

Soyeon slowly opened her eyes. She was met with a cute face, the one she wanted to wake up to everyday. 

_ Wait, why am I waking up to the face I want to wake up to everyday…?  _

_ Wait what the fuck.  _

Soyeon was no longer sleepy as she bolted up in a sitting position. The quickness of her getting up made her dizzy and she almost fell back down but Yuqi caught her by grabbing on her back. 

"Sorry, I took your blanket. I was told you didn't need it." 

"No it's ok." 

"I shouldn't have you sleep like that. Next time please kick me until I wake up."

Shuhua who had heard of the whole conversation did not let Soyeon reply. 

"She meant, next time please cuddle with her more." 

"YEH SHUHUA!" 

"You don't like it?" Soyeon asked. 

"What? No, please cuddle me more!" 

"Oh.. Ok." Soyeon's face flushed red. She caught Soojin's teasing eyes once again. 

__

"Yuqi takes the best pictures of me." 

"She's the best photographer." 

Soyeon said proudly to the camera as she waited for Yuqi to finish taking pictures of Minnie. 

"Ngg.. Sure, you take the best pictures." Soojin said in a low voice. 

__

"Yuqi is bad at taking pictures, but she takes Soyeon's pictures well." Minnie said to the camera. 

"Yuqi's style seemed to fit Soyeon." Miyeon stated, supporting her. They laughed it off on camera. 

As soon as the camera turned off, Minnie wiggled her eyebrows playfully. 

"We know why she takes such good pictures of Soyeon, but bad ones for us." Minnie laughed and the two went back to the set. 

__

Miyeon was on VLive as a notification popped up on her phone about a recent I-Talk episode being uploaded to their official youtube channel. 

She decided it would be fun to react to the new episode as she continued on with her livestream. 

"Among all the pictures I've posted on instagram, 80% is taken by Yuqi." 

"The reason why? Because Yuqi likes me." 

"Stop talking nonsense." Yuqi countered back behind the camera. 

"She knows when I'm pretty." 

Miyeon paused the video and talked to the stream for a bit, "That's right. What Soyeon is saying is right. Because when you like someone you want to take pictures the same way you see them, that's why you tend to take prettier pictures of them." She casually said indirectly exposing the two stubborn girls. 

__

"Ok girls, so we decided to do this thing where you girls send video messages to each other before they announce this week's first place." Their manager unnie said and handed them each a small piece of paper. 

"So the piece of paper contains one of the member's names and I want you to only open it when you come outside and record the video, clear?" 

A series of 'yes' was heard. 

"Ok, Soyeon." 

__

"Uhh? Don't joke around, you set this up didn't you?" She said as soon as she unfolded the small paper to the name 'Yuqi'. Her manager shrugged. 

These past few months, she had noticed that the staff were also in it with the members, ganging up on her and teasing her. 

_ Was I really that obvious? If I was then shouldn't she get it by now?  _

"Yuqi-ah, you don't have to try to be cool or look cool. You are already cool and pretty as you are. You're doing really well and I'm proud of you. I love you." 

"Ok, got it." The camerawoman said and winked at Soyeon. 

"Now go get Yuqi." 

A loud giggle was heard as Yuqi lifted her small paper up to the camera displaying the name 'Soyeon'. 

"Our Soyeonnie, if we win 1st place today, I have so many things I want to tell her, but in the meantime I wanted to say that I was behind her watching as she had a tough time with all the album preparations. She worked so hard for us and I can never thank her enough for giving her all to the group. Also, I have a request for her, never tease anyone else other than me, ok? I love you." 

__

"So. When will you stop acting like you don't have a crush on someone?" Shuhua asked in Chinese. The youngest had stopped by Yuqi's studio, without advanced notice of course, because she was bored. 

The Taiwanese girl was sitting on the small sofa eating a piece of chocolate after being threatened by Yuqi to be careful and not drop a single piece of chocolate anywhere on the sofa or she would be banned from entering the studio forever. 

"What is with everyone these days? I've gotten asked the same question every single day… Who is this person that I apparently have a crush on that even I don't know I am." 

"Do you really want ME to say it?" Quietness ensured. "Look, I just want you to be happy. And you seemed really happy with… you know." 

"Aww is our maknae getting all soft on me?" 

"I swear, Song Yuqi.. I'm talking about Soyeon unnie." 

"Soyeon unnie?" 

Shuhua sighed. 

"I don't know, Shuhua. She seemed to just like picking on me like a dongsaeng and nothing else." 

"So you're admitting to this crush?" 

"I don't know." 

"I've never seen anyone more dense than this person in front of me."

"YAH!" 

"What… Have you not seen the way she treated you?" 

"Yeah, like everyone else." 

"If she treated me the way she treated you then I'd be concerned that you'd get all jealous and shit. You literally hog all of her attention and she just gives it to you." Shuhua rolled her eyes, "I can't believe I'm the one to advise you in love." 

"I didn't ask for any advice." 

Shuhua smacked Yuqi's head lightly, "You do. Now what are you going to do about that crush of yours?" 

"I'm not 100% sure in her feelings-" Shuhua smacked her again this time harder than the last. 

"Ow what the hell bro." 

"Do you want me to smack you one more time?" 

"No, fucking hell." 

*knock knock* 

The two quieted down as they heard the knocks. Yuqi pressed a button and it unlocked the door.

"Yuqi-ah? Oh.. Shuhua, you're here too." 

"Oh don't mind me, I'll get going now." Shuhua said and got up to leave. She gave Soyeon a small push for her to go inside the studio. 

"Erm.. Unnie? What brought you here?" 

"I wanted to ask if you were done arranging your last work." 

"Oh, yeah I was about to, but Shuhua was bothering me." 

"Oh… I'll let you be and finish your work." 

"Ah, no." Yuqi said and Soyeon let out a confused look. 

"I mean, you can stay here for a bit, if you want to and if you're not busy. I'm almost done." 

"Sure, Yuqi-ah." 

Soyeon took a seat on the sofa and watched the younger girl work. 

_ Maybe staying in this small room with the person that can make your heart flutter while doing nothing is a bad idea. But I can't just up and leave.  _

"Do you need help, Yuqi-ah?" 

"No it's ok, I'm almost finished." 

Soyeon's mind was messy with thoughts, one side was telling her to be courageous and just say something, anything, and one side was telling her that it was a bad idea. 

These past few weeks, she had been trying to put a distance between the two because her feelings were getting much more stronger. She was still thinking of ways to bring up the topic. 

"Unnie? I'm done. Do you want to listen to it?" 

"Hmm, sure." 

The music poured out of the two monitors on Yuqi's table and Yuqi's voice started singing. Soyeon focused hard on the lyrics. She had her eyes closed concentrating on Yuqi's voice and the melody Yuqi had come up with. 

_ The fluttering feeling you give me  _

_ I sometimes say I don't like it  _

_ But I know I'd get jealous if you were to do the same to others  _

_ But we have yet to label ourself  _

_ Are we an item?  _

_ Or are we just going to dance around our feelings?  _

"Yuqi-ah?" Soyeon said as the music faded in the background.

"Hmm?" 

"Is that how you feel?" 

"Yes, unnie. I'm sorry." 

"No, because I do too." 

"Unnie, will you be my girlfriend?" 

"Of course Yuqi-ah." 

"Well that was easy."

"It would've been easier if you weren't so dense." 

"Me? I've been saying that I liked you for the longest time." 

"I've been saying that I liked you for the longest time too. But you were saying it like you were just proud of me as the leader." 

"Ok we're both stupid." 

They laughed. And that was the start of their relationship. 

__

The two had been dating secretly for a few months now. They were extra careful because they knew how careless and expressive they both were to each other even before they started dating. 

"Soyeon unnie. Let me introduce you guys to our pride, our precious leader, Jeon Soyeon." And Soyeon appeared in the frame. 

"Ok guys, so we're waiting for our turn in the waiting room in Music Core right now. Please stay tuned for our performance later guys!" Yuqi said brightly to the phone. 

The two were on VLive talking to the fans. 

"Oh, there's a comment that says, Soyeon kiss Yuqi please." Yuqi said and lifted her cheek in front of Soyeon's lips. 

"I don't want to." 

"If it was Minnie, she would have kissed me." 

"Okayyy." 

The stream went on smoothly for a short period of time until they had to geat their lunch. 

“So if it were Minnie who got asked to do that, she would do it?”

“I was just trying to-”

Soyeon’s lips were on hers, cutting her off. The whole room was previously noisy with Shuhua shouting things and Miyeon shouting back, grew silent.

Their lip lock continued on without realizing the silence and the stares from others. 

Shuhua stopped them by clapping loudly. 

“I’m proud of you guys. Let me cry.” She wiped her eyes dramatically. 

“They’ve finally stopped dancing around, I thought I’d need to grab them by their neck and shove their faces together.” Minnie said. “But now I regret saying that because I do not want to see that everyday anymore or else I will vomit.” 

The two jumped a bit and let go of each other’s lips. 

“Hey.”

“Hey you too. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Soyeon gave her another peck on the lips and smiled. 


	9. Hey Mama

The plan for their physical concert got postponed due to the spread of the virus. After a bit of discussions, the company agreed to giving the girls an online concert for all the fans. 

Although they had already started rehearsing for their concert before the pandemic happened, the girls did not settle on their solo stages yet. When the news of the heavy spread of the virus came, almost all preparations were put aside. 

When they were given an ok by the company and had settled on the date of the online concert, the girls brought back previous preparations, added with solo stages. 

Soyeon wasn't sure what she wanted to do for her solo section. She felt like she had done it all already, rap, dance, sing… act? 

The small figure sat in her studio's chair scrolling through Youtube, looking at recommendations and reading some comments from the fans. 

Most of the other girls already had an idea what they wanted to do. Yuqi had told her that she wanted to sing, and Soyeon had full trust in her girlfriend's singing ability, so she knew her stage would be amazing. 

The setlist had not been finalized so the girls were still practicing by themselves. 

After listening to the 5th song recommended to her that afternoon, Soyeon dropped her head onto her desk. 

"I've never had such a hard time choosing something to perform." She said out loud to herself. 

She grabbed her phone and scrolled through a few videos of hers and continued reading comments from fans. Soyeon came across a few fans telling her to do  _ Hey Mama _ since she had sung a few snippets here and there before. 

"Hey Mama sounds good." She said to herself. Immediately, a flood of ideas flowed through her head. Soyeon grabbed a piece of paper and noted down the concept and the vibe she wanted her stage to be like. 

__

"Unnie, have you chosen a song for your stage yet?" Yuqi asked as they laid down in bed before going to sleep one night. 

Yuqi faced the Soyeon, bare from any makeup and poked her nose. The older girl looked tired, as always from working all day long and because their concert was soon; the girls got busy once again. 

"Hmm yeah, I just finished recording today." 

"What is it?" 

"Hey Mama." 

"Oooooh, I'm looking forward to it." 

"You are?" Soyeon smirked. She scooted closer to Yuqi, keeping eye contact with the latter. 

Even with no strong eye makeup, Soyeon's gaze still made her feel things, the butterflies in her stomach, the fast beating of her heart. Their eye contact made Yuqi flustered and her face grew red. 

"Of course, I know you." Yuqi smiled and leaned down to kiss Soyeon's lips. 

__

The preparations for the concert had been going well. The girls had to be at the company almost 24 hours a day practicing their butts off. Yuqi had already seen Soyeon rehearsing for her solo stage in comfy cute sweaters and sweatpants. Despite the cute comfy outfits while rehearsing, Soyeon still made the performance captivating. It wasn't only the case for Yuqi, but the other members were just as entranced by their small leader. 

After 2 months of preparation, they were about to hold their first ever concert. 

It was currently Saturday, the day before their concert. It was also the first time they were going to rehearse on the actual stage with their complete outfits. 

To make sure there weren't any issues on the actual date of the concert, they made sure that the rehearsal was exactly alike to the concert. Due to their tight time limit especially during the solo stages, they weren't able to see each other in between the stage changes. 

After the unit stage, the 3 Puppies stayed on stage reading off of the prompters to simulate the live concert tomorrow. The three then left the stage and watched the others' performances on a huge monitor in their dressing room. 

Cheers were heard after Shuhua finished her part and more cheers erupted as soon as Soojin finished her long choreography. 

It was Soyeon's turn now. Yuqi watched intently at the screen waiting for her girlfriend to appear. As the title screen faded, Yuqi's mouth left agape. Her extremely cute and small girlfriend walked out in a cheetah print bralette. 

_ Fuck.  _

Soyeon stared at the camera seductively. As the performance went on, Yuqi's eyes never left the screen. She wasn't sure whether it was right to feel whatever she was feeling in front of so many people and in such a public place. 

Soojin and Shuhua, who had just finished their performances entered the dressing room to change into another outfit only to find Yuqi, frozen on her feet in front of the tv screen staring at the enticing figure dancing and rapping.

This was the first time Yuqi had seen Soyeon in her full outfit. They were supposed to get their costumes fitted together, but Soyeon said she had things to do and would get her outfit fitted next time. Yuqi did not expect her first time seeing Soyeon outfit would make her feel this way. 

She let out an audible sigh of relief as the performance came to an end. She did not want to look at the two oldest members beside her, afraid that they would tease her. 

"Yuqi-ah, your face is red." Minnie said with a teasing tone before getting a slap on the arm by Miyeon. 

"That's understandable." Shuhua also teasingly said as the stylist was busy fitting her in their next costume. 

Yuqi immediately grabbed both her cheeks and shook her head. 

_ I shouldn't be making this too obvious. _

_ Fuck _

Soyeon walked inside the dressing room and the whole crew clapped and cheered, her eyes met Yuqi's and she smirked. 

__

Their rehearsal was coming to an end. They were now finishing up with Minnie and Yuqi's self-produced song before summing up the whole rehearsal. Even after the solo performances were long done hours ago, Soyeon's stage and outfit was still playing in Yuqi's head. 

Yuqi took advantage of the fact that they weren't actually live and being watched by thousands of fans and was always touchy with Soyeon. They had to practice their ments and as they were standing in line pretending to talk to an audience, Yuqi's hand was always wrapped around Soyeon's waist, pulling her closer to her.

"Yuqi-ah, you can't do this tomorrow." She said once they were done. The younger girl pouted, but nodded. 

The girls got changed and were ready to retire for the day. They were tired, but were excited for the concert tomorrow. 

Soyeon was wearing a deep cut muscle tee made from their official concert merch and some sports shorts; she opened the door to the passenger seat and entered the car.

"Oppa, I'll go to their dorm first since Soojin is cooking for Shuhua. I'll get a cab back later." Minnie said. 

The manager looked at Soyeon who was beside him, asking if she also wanted to be dropped off with Minnie as well. 

"I'm tired, I'm just gonna go home and sleep." She replied. 

He looked behind to find Yuqi. 

"Me too, oppa." 

Shuhua snickered behind her only to receive a glare in return from Yuqi. 

__

Yuqi pulled Soyeon into her room as soon as they entered. Once the door closed, Yuqi pushed Soyeon and pinned her hand tightly against the wall. 

"Fuck, unnie" Yuqi's lips went straight to her exposed neck, leaving light kisses to not leave any marks. 

"I didn't know your outfits were going to be that — sexy. Fuck." 

"Do you like it?" 

"Like? Like is an understatement. I want to see you wear that again, but this time for my eyes and my eyes only." 

Soyeon grabbed Yuqi's face to look at her, "Is that so? I'll remember to purchase it from our stylist. Oh whatever will she think I need it for." 

Yuqi grabbed Soyeon's tiny waist and pulled her towards herself for an intense kiss. Soyeon's arms found their way around Yuqi's neck and pulled her even closer. 

"I don't think I can be nice tonight." Yuqi broke the kiss and leaned her forehead onto Soyeon's. 

"You've never been nice to me in bed." Soyeon said, she caught on to the panicked face Yuqi had and immediately continued, "And I love it that way." 

Their eyes met once again and the gaze from Soyeon's eyes alone made Yuqi shudder. She grabbed both Soyeon's thighs and wrapped them around her waist. Their lips met with a sloppy kiss as Yuqi carried her to the bed. She laid the girl gently on the soft pillows without breaking the kiss.

Yuqi's knee was placed in between Soyeon's slightly spread legs and she started grinding on it, releasing sighs of pleasure in the kiss. 

"I already told you I wasn't going to be nice. Do I need to be more strict with you?" Yuqi got up and walked to her closet. She rumbled through a few clothes before finding 2 ties, wrapping one around Soyeon's wrists lifting them above her head and another around her eyes. She fixed a few strands of recently dyed hair added with extensions and kissed her forehead.

Once done, Yuqi paused and looked at the small figure on her bed, "Is this ok?" She asked. 

Soyeon nodded in return. 

"We might need to be quick before Minnie unnie comes back home." And she received another nod from the leader. 

Yuqi walked back to her closet, this time pulling out the  _ box _ hidden in the deepest part of her closet for a reason. 

Soyeon, although stripped from her senses, could hear Yuqi tossing and ravaging around in the  _ box _ . 

Then, there was silence. Slow footsteps began nearing the bed and to say the anticipation made Soyeon wet, was a distortion. She felt like there was a giant stain through her thick gray shorts and Yuqi would be teasing her about it. 

A weight could be felt on the bed beside and soft fingers began tracing the revealing sides of Soyeon's skin from wearing a muscle tee. 

Both hands then stopped at her collar and forcefully ripped the shirt apart. 

The display of strength sent a twitch to Soyeon's center. She groaned out loud. 

The hands made their way down her torso, not forgetting to give both mounds a squeeze. Her fingers made their way downward and played with the waistband of Soyeon's shorts and pulled them down. 

"You seemed to always conveniently not wear panties." 

"Conveniently for you." 

"Is that so?" 

The wetness shined against the light of the room.

"Spread." Yuqi simply said and both legs were spread wide. The air from the AC in the room brushed the swollen clit making it twitch. 

Yuqi sat beside the blindfolded figure and pulled down her black sports bra. She leaned in and captured one of the nipples, sucking and twirling her tongue around it. Her other hand found its way down pressing onto Soyeon's bare center. 

Her ring and middle finger started to rub circles around the nub, gathering more wetness. Soyeon let out pleasurable sighs. More juices started to spill out of the restrained girl, making her even more wet.

"Which one should I use on our Soyeonnie?" Yuqi asked a rhetoric question. 

Soyeon did not know which item Yuqi pulled out of her  _ box _ . 

"Maybe this one?" She picked up a yellow medium size vibrating dildo, "Yeah let's go with this one." 

"Soyeonnie." Her fingers were back on Soyeon's center, rubbing gentle circles around the clit. 

Soyeon's chest started heaving more obviously, anticipating something, anything. 

Yuqi used her index and middle finger to spread the lips apart, revealing her entrance and the protruding red nub. Her other hand brought the dildo up, rubbing it slowly onto the already angry looking nub. 

Soyeon's back arched off the bed in pleasure. 

"Stay still, baby." The phallic object moved down to her entrance. Soyeon held in her breath waiting for it to enter her. 

"Babe, please." 

"Ok, baby." With one swift move, she was filled up to the brim. Her back arched off the bed and a loud groan was heard. 

"Ah..." Soyeon's mouth opened wide feeling the plastic cock inside her. 

Yuqi gripped onto Soyeon's bound wrists and leaned down to kiss her. 

"I love you. Thank you for trusting me." She said. 

And with her hand on the dildo, she started moving slowly at first before increasing in speed. Their kiss got sloppier. There was drool on the sides of Soyeon's lips dripping down. 

Once Yuqi knew she had worked Soyeon up more than enough, she pulled the length out and kept it at her entrance. She waited until Soyeon was caught off guard and slammed the whole length back in. 

Soyeon having both her senses restrained made the feeling much more pleasurable, she let out a loud scream as the rough thrusting pattern continued. Yuqi was pounding into her and she could barely breathe, each thrust knocking her breath away. 

Yuqi flipped a switch and the dildo started vibrating intensely inside her. Yuqi may not have seen it, but Soyeon's eyes rolled so hard, she thought she went blind for a second. 

With the vibrations of the dildo, her pleasure intensity multiplied by twice and she could no longer keep the noise down. Soyeon started thrashing around despite being held by the necktie and Yuqi's hand. 

Her thrusts never stopped, she flipped another switch increasing the intensity even more. Soyeon could not believe the sensation she was feeling. The vibration and the length rubbed her most sensitive part and Soyeon threw her head back. The sensation overwhelming her. 

Her walls started tightening making it harder for Yuqi to move. A few more thrusts in and Yuqi knew she was about to reach her climax. She pulled the dildo out and placed the still vibrating phallic onto Soyeon's clit, not forgetting to press it firmly. 

She leaned down and captured her lips with hers silencing the scream that was about to let out. Soyeon thrashed wildly as she reached her climax, almost kicking Yuqi off the bed. The veins on her neck popped out aggressively and the redness of her skin spread across her chest and neck. 

Her arched back fell onto the mattress and her chest heaved harshly. Despite being known for having 72 pairs of lungs, Soyeon was completely out of breath. 

She felt Yuqi's hand left her wrists and un-tied them. She also felt soft lips pressing kisses on the spot that had been wrapped tightly with a necktie a few seconds ago. 

__

Soyeon had wanted to leave the blindfold on. She was now bouncing on a strap on Yuqi had put on previously after calming Soyeon down. 

If Yuqi could film the view she was seeing right now and show it to Soyeon later on, she would, but she couldn't. Soyeon's light gold hair swung around as the motion of the love-making continued. 

This strap on was just an extension to the previous toy, it had the same vibration mode, but she didn't tell the older girl. 

Yuqi's back rested on the headrest with a few pillows supporting her back and both hands holding onto Soyeon's to help balance her. 

The noises Soyeon was making were so unbelievably sexy, Yuqi felt like she could come just from listening to her girlfriend moaning. 

"Yuqi." She heard the older girl calling out to her. 

"Yes unnie?" 

"More." Was her breathless reply. 

"More?" Yuqi asked as she saw Soyeon bouncing even harder on her own. 

"More." 

Yuqi pulled herself up and pushed Soyeon down onto the bed. She placed a pillow below her back and grabbed her waist. 

"I'll give you more." She began to pound harshly into the older girl. The position with the pillow beneath her back made her body arched a perfect angle and the length slamming into her deeper. 

Yuqi grabbed the remote beside her and pressed on the lowest setting. It shocked Soyeon a bit, but she was barely fazed by the low hum of the vibration. 

She pressed on the medium setting which gained a more visible reaction out of the girl. Her moans grew louder, but of course, Yuqi was not satisfied. 

Her thumb lingered above the highest setting button skipping a few settings above medium before pressing it. 

Soyeon's legs kicked around, but Yuqi held on tight. The vibration hit her walls and her nub. 

Yuqi changed the angle of her thrusts and slammed right into her g-spot. Soyeon let out another scream. 

"Shh babe, you can't lose your voice the day before the concert. I still need to see you perform your solo stage again." 

But Soyeon did not listen, the vibration was hitting her sweetest spots and the deep thrusts were sending her to imaginary places in her head. 

On the other hand, Yuqi was feeling the same thing as the strong vibration of the toy reached her as well. She was fighting with herself from getting lost in her own pleasure and getting Soyeon to reach her climax. 

With one final thrust, Soyeon screamed and pulled Yuqi by her hair and put her on her chest. The vibration continued and Yuqi also reached her climax with a soft sigh. She immediately felt around for the remote and turned it off. 

Yuqi instantly took off the appendage and lifted the small almost lifeless body up and laid her on her side of the bed. She took off the blindfold and saw tears had smeared Soyeon's eye makeup. The younger fully undressed Soyeon and was contemplating whether she should help her get up to wash up or not. 

"Unnie?" 

"Hmm." Soyeon said with her eyes closed.

"I'll help you get up and we can wash up before going to sleep." 

"I don't think I can get up." 

"Unnie, don't scare me like that, we have a concert tomorrow." 

"Whose fault is that?" 

"Jeon Soyeon, I'm going to carry you to the bathroom." 

"Bathe me too." 

"Ok, baby." Yuqi lifted Soyeon up in bridal style and her arms naturally wrapped around the younger's neck. Her limbs felt like jelly and she was sure if she tried to stand up, she would fall on the ground. 

__

The two laid side to side facing each other on the bed. 

Even when Yuqi did absolutely nothing, Soyeon found the girl so ridiculously cute. 

"Yuqi-ah." 

"You are literally the exact definition of having reverse charms." 

"I know, and you like it." 

"I know and I love it." 

  
  
  



	10. Jealousy

  
  


It hasn’t been that long since Yuqi and Soyeon started dating. 

Anyone could see that even though those two drove each other nuts; they made each other happy. The staff and everyone saw the difference between the Soyeon before and the Soyeon now. 

As inseparable as they were in front of the camera, they were even more touchy and clingy off camera. There was no way you would see Soyeon without Yuqi clinging onto her and vice versa. 

When the news came out in the company, Yuqi was so excited to finally go back to China even if it was only for filming. It just meant that she would be a lot closer to her family than in Korea. Soyeon-- was happy. She was happy that Yuqi could finally go back to China since the past few years had been hard on the Chinese girl. 

But another part of her was also sad, and she felt guilty feeling that way. They had been dating for only 2 months and now Yuqi had to go to China for at least a few times each week to film for all the episodes. 

As the leader, she was the first one to know about the news and had to break it to Yuqi and she was ecstatic, jumping up and down, and clapping wildly with the biggest smile on her face. 

Just seeing how happy Yuqi was made Soyeon just as happy. She watched the girl quickly pick up her phone to call her mom. 

__

It was the night before Yuqi had to leave for China. Minnie and Miyeon decided that it would be better if they let the two have their own private time and decided to room with each other instead of their regular sleeping arrangements. 

The two were squeezed in Soyeon’s bottom bunk lying side to side looking into each other’s eyes. 

“You promise to contact me everyday right?” Yuqi asked. 

“I promise.” 

__

It had been 5 days since Yuqi left to record for Keep Running and Soyeon kept her promise and texted her every day. 

She was finally allowing herself to rest after countless scolding from the girl all the way in another country. As she was just lying on bed, searching Yuqi’s name on twitter to see if anything new came up, she saw what seemed to be a fancam of Yuqi laughing and joking around with another guy. He looked to be around the same age as Yuqi. 

_ Oh… Isn’t that Lucas?  _

Soyeon thought. It was a short video, but she saw how the two were joking around with bright smiles on their faces. She felt her chest tightened a bit. Although she knew she shouldn’t feel this way but because of the long-distance situation they had at the moment, she couldn’t help feeling insecure. 

Soyeon stopped looking at the video and continued scrolling. More and more pictures of them together started appearing. 

She knew she shouldn’t continue looking, but she still did. The captions were the worst part. 

“Yuqi and Lucas are so cute.”

“Oh my god Luqi!” 

“Luqi look so good together.” 

“Luqi should consider dating.” 

Soyeon paused. 

_ Luqi? What the fuck is a Luqi.  _

Soyeon glared at her phone screen. She breathed in and out to calm herself before throwing her phone to the other side of her bed. 

A few seconds later her phone pinged alerting her that a new message came in. 

_ Yuqirin <3  _

Unnie? 

_ Captain <3  _

_ Yes Yuqi-ah? _

_ Yuqirin <3  _

_ Oh, I thought you were asleep.  _

_ Where are you?  _

_ Please don’t tell me you’re at the studio.  _

Soyeon smiled as she read the messages. 

  
  


_ Captain <3  _

_ You told me to stay home, so I did.  _

_ Are you filming at the moment?  _

There was a long pause. She did not receive a reply back instantly. Around 5 minutes later she finally got a response. 

_ Yuqirin <3  _

_ Ah sorry unnie, that darn Lucas grabbed my phone from my hand and I had to chase him around to get it back.  _

_ Yeah, we’re at the filming site, but currently taking a break.  _

_ Did you eat yet? Don’t just stay home and sleep, eat on time too.  _

Seeing the mention of the guy’s name annoyed Soyeon a bit. She did not need to hear about him after seeing what she had to see moments ago. She stared at her phone screen while still frozen, rereading what Yuqi sent again and again. Soyeon wondered what she was doing, especially what HE was doing next to her and why he had to grab her phone away like that. 

_ Yuqirin <3  _

_ Unnie? Did you fall asleep on me?  _

Soyeon shook her head to get rid of the thoughts as another message popped up. 

_ Captain <3  _

_ Ah no. I was just thinking.  _

_ I ate already.  _

_ Seems like you’re busy so I won’t disturb you anymore.  _

_ Bye  _

__

_ What the… No ‘I love you’?  _

Yuqi thought and pouted. 

Lucas who was right beside her saw her expression and laughed. 

“What is that expression?” He burst out laughing and poked her pouting cheek. Little did they both know, right in front of them was a crew who had her Oppo Reno prepared and snapped a picture of the moment. 

Yuqi slapped Lucas’ finger right away and was about to chase him around again. 

“Let’s go back to filming.” The PD yelled out and the casts got back to their places. 

It was night when they finished filming. Yuqi got back to her hotel room and freshened up. She thought she should video-call Soyeon so that was what she did. The time difference between the two countries wasn't much different so she knew Soyeon wasn’t asleep. 

Multiple rings and it was finally connected. 

The first thing Yuqi saw was a tired looking Soyeon. She was confused because wasn’t she supposed to be resting at home? 

“Unnie?” 

“Hng?” 

“What’s wrong? Weren’t you supposed to rest today?” 

“Ah… I did some thinking and decided to go to the studio.” 

“And you just came back home?” Yuqi said in a monotonous tone as she was upset and saw Soyeon give a small nod on the other line. She was not staring back at Yuqi through the phone. 

“Unnie, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing Yuqi-ah.” Soyeon closed her eyes for a second and continued, “You must be tired. You should go to sleep, Yuqi-ah.” 

“Unnie, you know you can talk to me if something is wrong right?” 

“Nothing is wrong, Yuqi-ah. You should go to sleep, I’m sure you’re tired.” 

“But I want to talk to you?” 

“Go to sleep Yuqi-ah.” 

“I’m not going to hang up until you look at me and say ‘I love you’ You even broke the promise to stay home today.” 

“Unnie is tired. I know you are too. Go to sleep, I love you.” Soyeon gathered all the strengths she had left, looked up at the screen, and said.

“Ok unnie, I love you too.” Yuqi sighed before giving her a small smile and she hung up the phone. 

She lied down on the mattress wondering what had happened that made Soyeon that way. She wondered what occupied Soyeon’s mind for her to go back to the studio even after promising Yuqi that she would stay home. 

__

Soyeon slammed her body on the bed after the call. She knew she should not react this way. She knew she should not be jealous over such a small thing. 

_ Small? That’s not small.  _

She thought back to that one photo she found of Lucas poking Yuqi’s pouting cheeks. At the time she saw it, the photo had been recently uploaded. Soyeon knew reading the comments under the post was not a good idea, but she was curious and regretted her decision immediately. 

Almost everyone kept complimenting on how the two looked good together and that they should date or that they already started dating. 

She remembered the feeling of fiery heat rising up her body. Soyeon slammed her laptop screen shut and aggressively opened the door and stomped her way out. The other members were in the living room witnessing their angry leader marching out the dorm’s door. 

They could only stare at each other and blink wildly contemplating what they should do and how to react. Shuhua was about to text and ask Yuqi if something had happened before Soojin stopped her telling her that it would be better if they left them alone to fix their own thing. 

Soyeon wished she had the ability to calm down her anger while taking a stroll just like what Soojin usually does, but she did not. Taking that short walk from their dorm to the company made her think even more and she hated it so much. She hated herself for overthinking, but she could not help but overthink because her girlfriend was all the way in another country. 

Once Soyeon reached the company’s entrance, she realized that she had promised Yuqi that she would not go to her studio. 

But she needed to let out some steam. 

_ Fuck, whatever.  _

Arriving on the 6 th floor, she continued her fiery journey stomping her way to the studio. If any of the staff saw her, they’d think they could see Soyeon leaving a trail of fire on the ground. 

Soyeon stayed in her studio from evening until night furiously writing whatever she had in her mind on her laptop. 

It did release some steam, but she still did not feel good. 

Soyeon felt guilty for feeling this way and for the way she reacted while on the call with Yuqi. 

__

The next morning, Soyeon woke up a bit earlier and decided to text Yuqi. 

_ Captain <3  _

_ Hey  _

_ Yuqi-ah? _

It seemed that the girl was awake. She guessed filming started early that day. And received a response almost immediately.

_ Yuqirin <3  _

_ Yes unnie?  _

Soyeon wanted to slap herself for not greeting her a good morning first, but oh well. 

_ Captain <3  _

_ I know you’re busy so I won’t make it long.  _

_ I just need to say something.  _

_ Yuqirin <3  _

_ Can you call me? I want to hear your voice.  _

Soyeon mustered up her courage before pressing the call button. 

“Hey.” 

“You wanted to tell me something unnie?” 

“Yeah. I’m sorry for disturbing you.” 

“No, it’s ok unnie. I wanted to hear your voice.” 

“Yuqi… I’m sorry.”

Soyeon did not hear a response so she continued. 

“I’m sorry about last night. I shouldn’t have reacted that way. I shouldn’t have closed you off. I’m sorry for being a jerk.” 

“Unnie… I don’t know what happened last night or yesterday for you to react the way you did. Honestly, I was a bit hurt, but I understand that sometimes it’s hard for you to open up. Just promise me that no matter what, you know that I will be here for you. I love you, so don’t push me away. Ok unnie?” 

“I love you too, and I’m sorry for hurting you. I honestly don’t know what I was thinking and I don’t know how to describe it anymore. I just want to forget it.” 

“As long as you promise me that we’re ok and that you won’t do it again.” 

“Ok, I promise.” 

“You better follow through this time Jeon Soyeon. You broke your promise yesterday.” 

“I know. I’m sorry.” 

“But I know a banger will be released so, whatever Jeon Soyeon.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, but I have to go now.” 

“Ok… Please be careful, don’t get injured. I love you.” 

__ 

The next few days went on to weeks. Soyeon stayed away from social media and never searched up Yuqi’s name. 

The two made up even if there were no arguments and constantly called and texted each other every day. Soyeon remembered when Yuqi visited her parents and was excitedly talking about it on the phone with her. She video-called Soyeon and showed her all the food her mom had made for her. 

“I wish you were here with me.” 

“Me too.” 

“I miss you.” 

And just like that, the few weeks Yuqi was in China finally came to an end. 

__

Soyeon read the last message Yuqi left her before she boarded the plane back to Korea. She was still at the studio, but promised she'd go back home immediately once Yuqi landed.

As she was finishing up her work, her phone rang. She saw the name displayed on her phone and smiled. 

"Ng, Yuqi-ah. I'll be waiting at home." And she rushed towards their dorm. 

__

It had been a week since Yuqi was back in Korea. Everything was going back to normal. Soyeon went back to her usual ritual of almost sleeping at her studio every day before Yuqi dragged her out. Back to the usual noisy banter between the maknaes and the usual quietness from others. 

Yuqi had excitedly informed the group members and everyone that Keep Running was going to premiere today. She then proceeded to tell the others how fun it was to film and how fun every episode will be. 

"Unnie let's watch it together tonight."

Soojin looked at her same age friend softly, not missing Soyeon's expression when Yuqi said that. 

Soyeon let out a small smile and nodded. 

Once the two were finally alone, Soojin cornered Soyeon. 

"So..." 

"So?" Soyeon looked at her back confused. 

"Was that time you stomped away out of the dorm because of Keep Running? Or should I say a certain boy in Keep Running?"

"What are you talking about? I told you I was just not feeling well that day."

"Of course you were. That face gave away too much when Yuqi asked you two to watch the broadcast together." 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Soyeon-ah, you're talking to me and I know you better than others." 

Soyeon shook her head before leaving the room. 

__

Once they were all home, the girls seated together with Yuqi and Soyeon cuddling on one side of the couch and the others spread across the floor and the other side of the couch. 

As the broadcast went on, Soyeon had to admit, the show was hilarious and entertaining. She couldn’t help the smile on her face whenever she saw her girlfriend doing something weird on camera. Shuhua was bent over Soojin laughing non-stop since she was the only one who understood everything other than Yuqi. 

Meanwhile Yuqi would occasionally duck her head down shyly while looking at herself do weird things and snuggle into Soyeon’s neck. She every now and then did live translations for the others as well. 

So that went on for the next few weeks. If it wasn’t the whole family sitting and watching the show, it would just be the two of them. And because Soyeon promised, she had to follow through. 

For the next couple of episodes, she could see how the producers of the show would try to centralize the two. They would be grouped together, sitting in the car together, at one point were even holding each other’s hands. She hated to admit it, but they did look good together. The thought of that hurt her, but Soyeon held it all in. 

Until one episode. All six were seated in the living room again watching the broadcast. 

The tv screen displayed the two sitting in a car together talking about something and even if Yuqi was translating certain things for her, she could not focus. She was grateful Yuqi was focusing on the tv screen and not her eyes, because as the members had said, her eyes could kill if she were mad or angry. 

The screen flashed the part where Yuqi pulled out her phone to take a photo of Lucas. They were behaving too cutely for Soyeon’s liking. She snapped her eyes away from the tv and stood up surprising Yuqi in the process. 

“Wae unnie?” 

“Ah… I suddenly had some sort of inspiration and I need to write it down quickly.” She rushed to her room missing the pout Yuqi had on her face. 

Soojin did not miss the expression on Soyeon’s face, once again. While watching the episodes with the others, she was just waiting for Soyeon to show some sort of emotion. She applauded the girl for holding it in for so long. Until now. 

A few minutes later she got up making some sort of excuse that she had some choreography ideas and that she needed to talk to the leader about it and left the living room. 

She found the girl sitting on the bottom bunk of her shared room with Miyeon. 

“Maybe he really is better for her.” She heard Soyeon mumble and wiped her eyes. She had never seen her this vulnerable. 

“Soyeon-ah, what are you talking about?” Soojin looked at the other girl with confusion written all over her face.

“Because I’m a girl, Soojin-ah.” 

“What? Am I hearing this right? Do you know how much that girl loves and adores you? Are you in your right mind?” 

“Maybe that’s all I am to her.” 

“Soyeon, you can’t keep running away from your feelings li-” And with that Soyeon cut her off by standing up and leaving the room. 

Soojin rushed out to follow but could barely hold onto her arm.

__

The others were still sitting on the couch watching the broadcast, laughing about, before hearing the commotion and freezing momentarily. 

All eyes were on the small figure rushing out towards the door with her head down.

“Unnie?” Yuqi’s eyes widened as the older girl spared no glance at her and ran outside. 

Even though the others did not see Soyeon’s face, they could see how red her neck and ears were, which indicated that she had shown some sort of strong emotion. 

“What’s going on?” Shuhua turned to look at a calm Soojin.

Yuqi looked like she was about to follow the leader before getting stopped by Soojin. 

“Yuqi, no. Wait…” She said. Yuqi was already on her feet ready to sprint after Soyeon only to be pulled back down onto the sofa by Soojin. 

“Let her calm down first, then you can go after her.” 

“Yeah, we all know where she will be anyway.” Miyeon agreed.

“No doubt anywhere other than her studio.” Minnie chimed in. 

“Are you not going to tell me what went on in the room?” Yuqi asked Soojin. 

“It’s better if you two talk it out.” Soojin let out a big sigh before continuing, “And be soft on her. She seems to be very sensitive these days.” 

Soojin got back up and walked towards her room with Shuhua trailing behind. 

The living room was now quiet even with the tv volume up high. The three remaining girls in the living room sat stoically at their seats, especially the unnies because they did not know what to do in that awkward situation. 

It continued on for a while until Yuqi finally had it and got up towards the door. 

As soon as Yuqi left, Miyeon and Minnie looked at each other. 

“It’s Lucas isn’t it.” Minnie said and Miyeon could only nod with a knowing look. 

__

On the outside, Soyeon could be seen as an intimidating person. If anyone saw her walking down the street towards the company with that expression on her face, they would have been scared and moved out of her way immediately. Once she was finally at the company, she ditched the elevator and walked up the stairs straight to the 6 th floor and into her studio. 

She pressed in the passcode aggressively before slamming the door shut. Soyeon plopped herself onto her chair letting out a big huff. 

Soyeon was currently in the middle of preparing their I-MADE album and was stuck on the lyrics for a certain song that she decided to call it,  _ Say No _ . 

She frantically grabbed onto her notepad and pen and started scribbling down. 

Thoughts filled her head from all sides. She bit her lip biting back tears from falling.

She felt bad for overthinking, but could not help it. How could she help it if almost half of China would agree that her girlfriend and some boy looked good together? 

Soyeon wasn’t one to be fazed by bad comments. If she did, she would not have been here right now as the leader of one of the most successful rookie groups, winning awards left and right with her self-produced title tracks. She took pride in that. 

But these comments were not bad comments, they weren’t directed hate towards Yuqi. Yet these comments felt like thousands of needles poking her annoyingly, taunting her, and keeping her from thinking logically. 

With all these thoughts in her head, she continued writing. 

_ Maybe something as passionate as love can be changed. _

_ Maybe she should have said she did not like me.  _

_ Maybe if I did not start this relationship.  _

_ Maybe if she did not take me, then I wouldn’t have to become like this if she were to leave me.  _

_ Maybe if I changed, she would not leave me.  _

_ Maybe if I changed, she will leave me. _

_ Maybe he is better for her.  _

_ It hurts, but what can I do.  _

_ I chose this path for myself.  _

_ Can’t you tell me that you hate me.  _

_ So we can get this over with. _

_ Can’t you tell me that you like me one last time.  _

_ Maybe it will hurt me less.  _

_ Maybe I’ll leave easier.  _

Soyeon reread the words she had written down and let out a snort. 

She put down her pen and a lone tear rolled down her cheek. Soyeon stared into nothingness as music continued blaring from the two monitors in front of her. 

A bit later into her working, her phone kept pinging endlessly. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the cute nickname she had saved the girl’s contact as, but kept ignoring all the texts and occasionally a few calls. 

Soyeon’s headspace was a mess. If it were possible, she would have brought in alcohol and drank to forget everything.

As stubborn and hardheaded as Soyeon was, she had a soft spot for Yuqi. She could not ignore her for long because… it was hard to ignore such a talkative person. 

She picked up her phone to see a series of messages ranging from: 

_ “Where are you?”  _

_ “Unnie?”  _

_ “Unnie answer me please.”  _

_ “Soyeon.”  _

_ “Jeon Soyeon are you not going to answer me?”  _

_ “Jeon Soyeon, pick up the phone.”  _

She knew Yuqi was angry, but she found the usage of her full name to be cute especially since she knew how Yuqi liked teasing her that way.

__

Yuqi was a sensitive person. One of the things the two had in common with each other the most would be being short-tempered. Yuqi was a lot more noticeable than Soyeon hence why she would always tease her about it. 

Another thing Yuqi was known for was her stomping away when she was mad. And at that exact moment, the people on the streets were able to witness a strange girl stomping away to her destination. She was confused at the current situation and whether it had anything to do with her. 

This was their first ever big fight and she did not even have a say in anything. Although she was annoyed since she did not know what was going on, she was also afraid of what exactly happened that made Soyeon react that way. 

The two were the type of couple that quarreled a lot, but they would do it teasingly rather than actually getting mad and ignoring each other. 

Yuqi furiously typed messages after messages demanding to know her whereabouts even if she already knew where she was. After not getting a reply, she continued making her away very obviously angry to the studio. 

She did not even realize that she had already arrived and was just standing outside the door. 

Coming back to her senses, she knocked on the door softly remembering Soojin’s words. 

A messy head of hair with puffy eyes peaked out the door. 

“What?” 

“What?” Yuqi said back. 

“I’m busy.” 

“Move.” 

“I said I’m busy.” 

“Jeon Soyeon, I said move.” Yuqi raised her voice. 

It was no longer the teasing tone they had always used with each other, but Soyeon was just as stubborn as Yuqi. They were like fire and fire, no one was willing to give up. 

“I said I’m busy.” Soyeon repeated, still refusing to meet eye to eye with her. 

“And. I. said. move.” With her final say she used her strength and pushed herself inside, emphasizing every single word. 

Once in she pushed Soyeon onto the couch and stayed standing. She still had her head down refusing to look at Yuqi afraid of seeing her reaction. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” 

“Or are you going to keep doing this?”

Soyeon did not answer. She was so emotionally drained. This feeling had been building up ever since Yuqi was in China and it was now coming back to bite her. 

Yuqi kneeled in front of Soyeon and grabbed her face with both hands softly. The leader’s face shocked her a bit, she looked so tired as if she had not slept for 3 days. Her eyes were barely focusing on Yuqi. 

“Unnie please. I’m sorry for raising my voice at you. I’m just worried-” 

Finally, Soyeon said it. 

“Yuqi-ah-” She said in a soft quivering voice. Yuqi zipped her mouth and focused on the girl’s face. 

“Am I not good enough… f-for you?” Yuqi quickly used her thumb to wipe away the tears falling from her eyes. This view of Soyeon and what she just said was scaring her.

“Unnie, what are you talking about?”

“I just want you to be happy. And even if it means leaving me.” 

“Unnie? What are you saying?” 

Soyeon looked up with bloodshot eyes and gave Yuqi a small laugh. 

"Are you not aware of how many people find your antics with that guy cute? Funnily enough, you both do look good together. You guys would look good together." 

  
  


Yuqi’s thumb stopped caressing Soyeon’s cheeks. Was she this oblivious with everything around her? How did she not realize that Soyeon had been feeling this way for a while now? How did she end up allowing Soyeon to think this way making her barely get any sleep while they shared the same bed? 

She at first thought Soyeon was being dramatic over something small, but she knew that the girl was not the type to be jealous easily so she knew it was not over something small like appearing in the same show as whoever it was, she was thinking. 

_ Lucas… _

“Are you not aware that there are people everywhere with phones who can capture every single thing you do?” 

“Unnie… Is this about Lucas?” The corner of Soyeon’s lip lifted up in a sneer after hearing his name. 

“Unnie, he’s just a friend I made while filming the show.” 

“Of course he is, that’s why everyone thinks you two look good together. That’s why you act all cute to him, right Yuqi-ah?”

“Unnie this is ridiculous!” 

“You think my feelings are ridiculous?” 

“No-”

“You should get out of my studio.” 

“I’m not getting out until we finish talking about this. Don’t you dare pull that leader card on me.” 

Yuqi rushed to cradle Soyeon’s head on her chest as she was still kneeling on the floor in front of her. She was a sobbing mess, hair stuck on her face, and body shivering. 

“I can’t help but feel insecure. Ever since we started dating, which was not a long time ago, Yuqi-ah, I can’t help but feel doubtful every day. I’ve never been a confident person when it comes to love. Love is such a strange concept to me. I may have been in relationships before, but I have never felt as committed as I am to this one. Yuqi-ah, we are still very young, anything can change at this point of our lives. One can fall in love, but because there is an in, one can also fall out of love. I know you think I’m crazy, but I am really in love with you and I can't imagine myself living without you.” Soyeon still with her head on Yuqi’s chest muffled.

“Unnie. I didn’t know you would feel this way. I’m sorry if I did anything to cause this, I don’t want us to have problems and I don’t want us to be like this. I admire you so much and I love you as much or even more than you can imagine. You are right, we are still very young, anything can happen, but at the moment I know what I feel and that is how much I love you. You make me happy and you make me enjoy the little things I never did before. Being with you has brought me so much happiness and I don’t want anything to change that. I just want to clarify that he’s just a friend that I got close to during filming and because we both work here in Korea, we found that as something in common. That’s it. He’s a friend and you’re my girlfriend. Next time if you have anything on your mind, or if something is bothering you, please tell me. I don’t want us to ignore each other and keep our worries to ourselves. We promised each other that and that’s the least we can keep. I love you. Are we clear?” Yuqi ended by pressing a chaste kiss on Soyeon’s forehead. 

Yuqi moved to sit beside Soyeon on the small couch and hugged her tightly. They stayed like that for a while, Yuqi trying to calm the leader down. She had witnessed Soyeon’s many breakdowns, usually because she was stuck on a song or lyrics. Yuqi was somehow the only person who could calm the leader down and maybe smack some sense back into her and then she’d get back to writing immediately. 

_ And she said I’m not her muse.  _

“You should turn down this dark as fuck song… Wait. Is this going to be part of the album?” She felt Soyeon’s head nod on her chest. Yuqi reached forward to turn the monitors off completely.

“Did you finish writing the lyrics?” Another nod was felt. 

“Can I see?” She shook her head. 

“Why? I’m going to sing it anyway. Let me seeeee-” Yuqi reached for the paper on her desk before being pulled back down by Soyeon immediately snuggling her face into Yuqi’s neck. 

“Why are you so cute?” Yuqi said and pushed Soyeon to lie flat on the couch, peppering kisses all over her face especially on her puffy red eyes. “I don’t want to see you cry like this again. Although you’re bad at keeping your promise, just please promise me. Don’t keep anything to yourself especially if it’s bothering you a lot. I’m here for a reason. I love you.” She pressed the last kiss on Soyeon’s lips. 

“Are we good now?” Yuqi asked, Soyeon nodded. The two stayed there for a while, fingers intertwined and breathing calmly. 

“Let’s just sleep here. I know you’re too tired to walk back home.” Because the two were very small, they managed to fit on the small couch with Yuqi repositioned to spoon the smaller of the two after throwing the giant Ryan plushie on the floor. 

Soyeon could finally feel a bit of calmness in her heart, and due to exhaustion sleep came to her easily. Yuqi fell into slumber closely behind inhaling the scent of the girl in front of her and pulled her even closer to her chest. 


	11. Merong

“Yuqi-ah. Yuqi-ah. Yuqi-ah. Yuqi-ah.” The familiar teasing voice called out. 

“Hmm?” Yuqi looked away from her phone screen to the voice calling out to her across the room. 

Both their eyes met and a mischievous glint could be seen on the older. Soyeon smiled widely and stuck her tongue out at the younger girl. 

“What… You called for me just to tease me?” 

“Yes.” 

__

“Jagi?” 

“Yes?” They were sitting in the living room watching Netflix after a long day of schedules. 

Yuqi turned to face the older girl who was cuddling her left arm. Soyeon puckered her lips and Yuqi thought she wanted a kiss. She leaned in with her eyes closed waiting for the feeling of soft lips on hers, only to be met with what seemed to be a finger stopping her from leaning in any further. 

She opened her eyes to see Soyeon’s teasing smile. She stuck her tongue out and faced the TV acting as if nothing had happened. 

“Yah, Jeon Soyeon.” 

Yuqi threw her leg on top of Soyeon’s lower half trapping her beneath and started tickling her. Soyeon thrashed around laughing loudly. Yuqi stopped and pinned both her arms on the headrest of the sofa. 

“Do that again.” Yuqi said. 

“Do what?” 

Yuqi puckered her lips, waiting for Soyeon to do the same. She leaned in slowly and captured the waiting lips below her. 

Their lips touched for a few seconds and Yuqi was sure she had the upper hand. She released her hold on the older girl’s arms and creeped her way down to hold her hips. 

She felt the older girl smirked against their touched lips and used her freed hands to push Yuqi off of her. Yuqi looked at her, bewildered, as she felt her butt hit the hard floor. 

"Owww." Yuqi exclaimed and looked up at the smaller girl who only stuck her tongue out at her again. 

Soyeon stood up and walked to her room without looking back. 

"JEON SOYEON." Yuqi half yelled only receiving a laugh from the figure walking towards her room. 

__

Yuqi was bored and felt no motivation to write anything so she decided to visit the studio next to hers, which just happened to also be Soyeon's studio. 

She carried her laptop with one hand and knocked on the door. A beep was heard and she stuck her head inside the door. 

"Unnie?" 

"Yes?"

"Are you busy?" 

"You can come in, it's ok." 

"If you're busy I can go back." Yuqi said as she saw the music software open on Soyeon's laptop.

"No it's ok, come in. I don't bite." Soyeon said with her playful smile. 

"Unnieee." Yuqi whined, ''Don't do that." 

Soyeon responded by sticking her tongue out once again. 

"You brought your laptop? I thought you came to see me." 

She said as she stared Yuqi down when she took a seat on her sofa. 

"I wanted to write with you." 

"Ok jagi." Soyeon took her laptop off the table and sat beside Yuqi. 

__

"Ahhhh." Yuqi sighed and pulled onto her own hair in frustration. 

"What's wrong?" Soyeon took her eyes off the screen and looked at the girl beside her. The space between them slowly closed in as the time went by. 

"I can't think of anything. I should probably go back to my room. I feel like I'm disturbing you." Yuqi closed her laptop and got up, but was stopped by Soyeon with a grab on her arm. 

"Hey, it's ok. Stay, I'll help you find some motivation." It was Soyeon's turn to close her laptop and put it aside on the sofa. She leaned her head on Yuqi's shoulder, looking at what she had already written. 

Yuqi typed in a few more words and cringed at the lyrics she wrote. 

"You're such a sucker for romance, jagi." Soyeon said after reading it as well. She threw her head back and laughed at the pouting Yuqi. 

"I hate you." Yuqi said while trying to push Soyeon off the couch while simultaneously hitting the girl's arm repeatedly. 

Soyeon giggles and stuck her tongue out at Yuqi again.

“You really like sticking your tongue out, don’t you?” 

Soyeon nodded. She got back up from being pushed on the ground and put Yuqi’s laptop away next to hers. 

She grabbed onto Yuqi’s shoulders and sat on her lap. Yuqi’s hands automatically held onto Soyeon’s tiny waist. Both just sitting and staring into each other’s eyes. 

Soyeon smiled and leaned down slowly to capture the Chinese’s lips. Her hands left Yuqi’s shoulders and wrapped around her neck. 

“Do you still need inspiration?” Soyeon broke the kiss after a while and asked. 

“Yes.” Yuqi whispered. 

“Ok.” 

__

Soyeon returned to kissing Yuqi. She slowly trickled kisses down to her neck, careful not to leave any marks.

Yuqi’s hands left Soyeon’s waist and grabbed onto her ass, giving it a squeeze. Soyeon let out a small gasp of pleasure. She reached behind and pulled Yuqi’s hands away.

Soyeon got off Yuqi’s lap and kneeled on the ground in front of her. Soyeon’s fingers found their way to the waistband of Yuqi’s sweatpants and pulled it down. 

Her hips lifted off the sofa slightly to help the older pull her pants down revealing pink lace panties. Yuqi’s chest heaved up and down in a slow rise of expectations as she eyed the rapper’s next move.

Soyeon spread her thighs apart and kneeled in between. 

She looked up at Yuqi and smiled. 

While keeping eye contact, she leaned down and gave her still clothed center a long lick from the bottom to the top. 

Yuqi let out a loud moan. 

“Shhhh.” Soyeon shushed, “The walls aren’t thick, baby.” 

Soyeon bit the hem waistband of Yuqi's panties, eyes still looking at the younger and sensually pulled them down with her teeth. 

Yuqi let out a forced breath at the scene before her. 

"Ahh." Yuqi sighed as Soyeon pulled her panties all the way down and threw it behind her. 

Both hands held Yuqi's calves and spread them wider. Her index finger traced itself up Yuqi's inner thigh, causing shimmers and goosebumps on her skin. Her hands now grabbed the back of both Yuqi's knees and leaned down placing her tongue fully on the younger's clit. Soyeon stayed still and waited for some sort of reaction out of Yuqi. 

The younger's face scrunched up in pleasure at the touch of Soyeon's warm and wet tongue on her most sensitive part. 

"Ah, unnie." Soyeon's tongue flickered on her nub repeatedly and Yuqi grabbed onto Soyeon's short black hair tightly, holding on for dear life. 

"Unnie.. Unnie.." 

Soyeon's tongue made its way down and onto her entrance. She licked slowly on the smooth folds, eyes never leaving Yuqi's. She teasingly entered her entrance only to pull out, doing it 2-3 times, causing Yuqi to let out loud moans. 

Hearing the loud moans, Soyeon took her tongue away and got back up. 

"Shhh. I know I use my tongue well, but you have to be quiet." She leaned down again and gave Yuqi's clit a kiss. 

Soyeon got back up on her knees and pulled Yuqi in for a kiss, letting her taste herself. Soyeon's fingers trailed and lightly touched her wet center. 

"I just change my nails, Yuqi-ah." 

She rubbed her middle and index finger slowly on the wetness. The kiss they were sharing is still ongoing, but progressively getting messier and messier. Soyeon pushed Yuqi gently onto her back and grabbed the back of Yuqi's left knee. Her kiss trailed down onto the crook of Yuqi's neck and her 2 fingers slipped inside her entrance. 

"Haa." Yuqi breathed out a loud sigh as she felt the older's fingers sliding into her slowly thrusting in and out. 

Soyeon tried her best not to suck and leave any marks on the younger's skin. What they were doing was already dangerous enough, if any of the staff members found a hickey on Yuqi's neck, they both would be screwed. 

She went back up to soft lips and slid her tongue inside the wet cavern, meeting with another battling inside Yuqi's mouth. 

Her fingers continued to move, slowly getting rougher and faster. 

Yuqi's back arched off the sofa and her fingers grabbed onto Soyeon's back harder. Wanting to see her reaction, Soyeon broke the kiss off and stared intensely at Yuqi's eyes. 

Her fingers never stopped moving, curling and scissoring inside Yuqi feeling around to find her spot. 

Soyeon bit her lip and Yuqi found herself doing the same. Their eyes never left each other and Yuqi managed to lower her voice down and only let out small sighs of pleasure. Soyeon's finger touched a certain spot and Yuqi's eyes widened. 

"UH! Unnie.." 

"Unnie." 

Soyeon stared as Yuqi's face scrunched up even more and her lips parted with a loud groan as Soyeon continued to touch her most sensitive part with her fingers. Yuqi's hips bucked up as the intense pleasure hit her. Soyeon leaned down and captured her lips, her fingers slowly continued thrusting to calm Yuqi down from her orgasm. 

__

Yuqi had gotten back to her studio after earlier events and was writing lyrics from the inspiration she got from Soyeon. She paused a bit and looked at the lyrics. Yuqi blushed furiously, she did not realize that she was thinking about whatever had just happened and was just describing it in her lyrics. 

As she was about to delete the whole note she had just typed, someone knocked on her door. 

“Who is it?” 

“It’s me.” 

Yuqi clicked on the unlock button and revealed a smiley Soyeon. 

“Hey?” Yuqi said, confused. She thought Soyeon was busy finishing up her own work. 

“Hi.” And Soyeon let herself into Yuqi’s small studio. 

“I thought you were going to be busy? After I left your studio—” 

Yuqi’s eyes saw Soyeon directing her stare at her laptop screen, her note, her lyrics, still opened. Her eyes widened in panic and immediately tried to close the program. 

“Mmm… Yuqi-ah.” 

“Y-yes?” 

“Seems like your time in my studio gave you some inspiration?”

“I-I guess so.” 

“Should I give you more?” 

__

Soyeon sat on her heels on the floor of Yuqi’s studio under her desk with Yuqi’s thighs wrapped around her head. 

Her tongue was busy twisting and twirling inside Yuqi, touching all the parts that would make Yuqi scream. Soyeon felt the grip Yuqi had on her short hair tighter, which meant she was close. 

At first, she wanted Yuqi to type down whatever she was thinking or feeling as the event played on, but time went by and Yuqi could not handle the intense pleasure and the teasing licks here and there from her cute yet sensual girlfriend. 

Never in her life would she imagine having someone under her table, eating her out on a floor full of people. 

The thought and the feeling of Soyeon’s tongue moving strategically in her made her head thrown back. She was just typing down whatever dirty thoughts that crossed her mind as she was told by Soyeon before the sensation got too much of her and she had to grab onto Soyeon’s hair, forcing her to go wherever Yuqi wanted her to go. 

“Ahh..” She felt Soyeon’s tongue snake in deeper, twisting and turning, touching all of the forbidden spots inside her. “Ahh—” She let out another moan. 

Soyeon’s finger trailed up her inner thigh and on her wet folds. 

A finger, then a second slipped in. Yuqi gave a loud gasp and Soyeon felt her walls clamped down on her fingers. Her tongue now laid flat fully on Yuqi’s clit, licking up and down slowly. 

“Fuck unnie.” 

“Ah—” For the third time that day, Yuqi reached her orgasm. She grabbed onto Soyeon’s hair tightly with her eyes closed and head still thrown back. 

Soyeon pushed Yuqi’s knees slightly so she could get out from under the desk. Yuqi’s chair swiveled to the opposite side and Soyeon cleaned her up. She continued trailing kisses all the way up to Yuqi’s lips, letting her taste herself. 

She sat on her Yuqi’s lap, lips still connected, tongue dancing around in Yuqi’s mouth. Yuqi was about to pick her up and slam her on the couch, but was stopped by Soyeon. 

“I’m actually busy, I have to go back. Sorry baby.” Yuqi pouted as she heard the older girl said. 

“I’ll make sure to finish quickly so we can go home.” 

“I’m expecting a sexy song from you, Song Yuqi.” Soyeon winked at Yuqi before leaving the room, leaving a flustered Yuqi still on her chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just moving the oneshots to AO3.If you haven't read My Jelly on AFF yet, hello there! If you have, welcome again?


	12. SoyJin’s Past

Soyeon and Soojin found out that they have chemistry and ended up sleeping with each other. Soyeon soon realized she actually had a crush on Yuqi and told Soojin. Soyeon thought she had no chance with the chinese girl because Yuqi was straight. This still went on even after Soojin knew, so one day Yuqi accidentally found out. She went to Minnie and told her everything. 

A summary just in case anyone thought it wouldn’t be Yuyeon.   
__

Soojin and Hui had broken off with no lingering feelings and in good interest. The two remained good acquaintances. 

Soojin was busy preparing for her debut with the 5 other girls and found no more time for love. Soyeon felt the same. The two had always connected really well with each other and being the same age made them become friends a lot easier and quicker. 

Soyeon always went to Soojin to talk about her concerns over the group and anything at all. She was thankful for having such an understanding friend and someone who listened to her so well. People piqued Soyeon as a scary person and would find it hard to approach the small girl, but Soyeon and Soojin hit it off immediately after meeting each other. 

Soyeon knew what she liked and was loud (yet in a subtle way) about her interest in girls, on the other hand, anyone could see that Soojin was straight. Or so she was told. 

After hours and countless nights together, the two felt like they had a connection, something more than friends could share. That was how they ended up sleeping together one night after one too many drinks. 

The next morning, as the two awakened from their drunken endeavors, they talked it out and it only led to more nights together for the next year. 

It had already become a habit for the two, letting loose from all the stress and tiredness by spending the night in each other’s bed secretly without any of the members finding out. 

__

At this unexpected time of the day, as all the members were somewhere other than the dorm, laid both Soyeon and Soojin, in Soyeon’s bed. The two were just talking and Soyeon was finding comfort in Soojin after telling her about her worries for their next comeback, how the people would react to her once again produced songs for the girls. The conversation ended up with them in bed together. 

Soyeon has recently found out her feelings for a certain girl, and it was not Soojin. She thought it would be Soojin that she would fall in love with, but it was not. For the longest time, she had been adamant that she was not falling for someone. 

Soyeon dug in her head, for the first time she had met the cute Chinese girl and their first ever conversation. 

“Where are you from?” 

“I’m from Beijing.” 

“Oh. Well. You’re cute. Fighting on your time here.” 

“Thank you unnie.” 

“What’s on your mind?” She heard Soojin ask which knocked her from her thoughts.

They were lying side by side with just the covers covering them.

“Nothing.” 

Soojin pushed her head up and looked at Soyeon, placing her elbow on the bed to support herself. 

“You know you can tell me anything right?”

“I know.” 

“I’m not one to be nosy, but you seem very off these days.” 

“I already mention how I’m very worried about our upcoming promotions—”

“You were always concerned about those things before, but nothing disturbs you when we're together.” Soojin said, “We can stop any time you want, all you have to do is tell me.” 

“That’s not the case Soojin-ah.” 

“What is? Have you fallen in love with me?” 

“Don’t joke. That’s never gonna happen. I know you’re Seo Soojin, but that’s never happening when I’m already--” Soyeon’s voice lowered by the end of the sentence.

“You’re already?”

“Nothing, we should get up and get dressed before anyone finds us like this.” 

“You’re already what, Soyeon? In love?” 

“I never said that.”

“Now that I think about it. Your crush on someone may not be that oblivious.” 

“Ah, seriously Soojin-ah, stop joking around. We should get dressed.” 

“Yuqi…” 

Soyeon was getting out of bed, but stopped at the name being said..

“Yuqi what?” 

“You like Yuqi.” 

“Stop kidding around. I’m gonna go back to the company. You should too.” Soyeon finally got up, not bothering to cover herself and picked up her clothes on the floor. 

“You know it’s ok if you just admit it right?” 

“There’s nothing for me to admit, Soojin. Now come quick, we need to finalize our choreography for Uh-Oh.” 

Soojin sighed before also getting up, not bothered by her own nakedness and picked up her clothes. 

The two walked back to the company together as if nothing had happened an hour ago. They had already been used to this pattern of behavior, this arrangement of theirs had been made at least a year ago. 

__

“Sorry, I have to go. I have something to do.” 

The girls were at Soyeon, Yuqi, and Minnie’s dorm to play and Shuhua wanted to watch the rerun of Keep Running. 

A few episodes in, scenes and scenes of Lucas with Yuqi kept piling up and she could no longer keep her eyes on the TV. 

“I thought you were going to rest today? Today is our day off together, unnie.” Yuqi frowned at the smaller girl. 

“There’s no such thing as rest for me.” 

“Are you going to the company?” 

“Yeah. I won’t take long.”

Soyeon left after that statement, not waiting for the Chinese girl to reply. Yuqi frowned and poured, she looked like a sad puppy getting rejected from pets by the owner. 

Soojin kind of felt the tension and a few minutes later also got up and went to the company after Soyeon. 

“I’ll talk to her, Yuqi-ah. Don’t be mad at her, she just wants what’s best for all of us.” 

“Without considering her own well-being?” 

Soojin sighed and didn’t answer.

Soojin thanked God the members had yet to catch onto the arrangements the two same age friends had. But that was the point, had yet, they would sooner or later and she did not want to face the talk with them. 

She took the 5 minute walk from the dorm to the company, thinking as she strutted away. She finally stood in front of Soyeon’s studio. Soojin didn’t bother knocking and punched in the passcode. 

“What the— do you not know of privacy?” Soyeon said as she faced the incoming girl. 

“You like Yuqi.” 

“What is with you? Now it’s my turn to ask, are you jealous? Did you fall for me? Or do you like Yuqi?” 

“Oh my god, Jeon Soyeon.” 

“Stop talking and come here.” Soyeon pushes Soojin onto the couch. 

In Soyeon’s mind, this was not the time for them to be playing around like this. But she couldn’t deny her feelings anymore and the only way she could keep them tucked inside her was to continue and act like nothing happened. So that was what she was doing, going on with their arrangements. 

Soyeon was currently sitting on Soojin's lap, both naked, with her head on Soojin's shoulder breathing heavily. 

"I like Yuqi." 

"I know, pabo-yah." Soojin caressed the short blonde hair, "Let's put on our clothes first then talk." She felt a small nod on her shoulder and let Soyeon go. 

__ 

“Let’s talk.” Soojin said after they both cleaned themselves up. 

They sat themselves down on the couch, facing each other.

“So, you like Yuqi.” Soojin looked at the slightly younger girl with one eyebrow raised, “Can I say that, I may have already known?” 

Soyeon’s face scrunched up in confusion. 

“You don’t make it subtle.” 

“Oh…” 

“You know you’re allowed to have feelings for someone else right? We’re not tied to each other.” 

“I know Soojin-ah.” 

“Are you going to tell her?” 

A look of panic crossed Soyeon’s face. 

“No!” 

“What… why?” 

“Because she’s straight.”

“You thought I was straight, look where I am now. My head was between your legs a few minutes ago.” 

“Must you—”

“I was kidding. What I meant was, you never know.” 

“Me not knowing may end up destroying our friendship. And we’re only getting closer these days.” 

“Oh my god Jeon Soyeon, you’re hopeless.” 

“And you’re not helping.” 

“You won’t listen to me—”

A few knocks were heard on the studio’s doors. 

“Shit.” Soyeon said. 

“Who is it?” Soyeon half screamed. 

“It’s me, Yuqi.” 

Soyeon and Soojin looked at each other bewilderedly. 

“Shit, do I look ok?” Soyeon asked, pointing at herself. 

Soojin adjusted the collar and dusted the wrinkles away on her sweatshirt before nodding. 

She pressed the button and waited for Yuqi to come in. 

Yuqi crept her head in the crack of the door, “Unnie? Oh Soojin unnie, you’re still here.” 

Soojin nodded and stayed still. Yuqi looked at the two back and forth, silence engulfing the room. 

Why are both their faces red? It’s not hot in unnie’s studio… 

“Um… I came to find you whether you wanted to go and eat with the others. Coincidently, Soojin unnie is also still here.” 

“Why didn’t you call me or Soyeon, Yuqi-ah?” Soojin asked, “You didn’t have to walk all the way to the company.” 

“I didn’t want to disturb unnie. She doesn’t like picking up calls while working.” 

“I—yeah, we’ll go eat with you guys.” Soyeon answered. 

The three walked out with ominous feelings, especially the two same age friends. 

__

“Fuck, Soojin.” 

The sound came from behind Soyeon’s bedroom door. 

Yuqi had just finished her classes and decided to retire for the day rather than going back to her studio. She thought the dorm would be empty of people because she thought she knew Soyeon would be busy working. 

She could only stood still in front of the door; Yuqi did not intentionally want to go to Soyeon’s room, she was just passing by to get hers. 

Her feet seemed to have frozen onto the floor not moving at all. The sounds from behind the door continued and before Yuqi could realized, tears rolled down her cheeks. 

Her body started trembling. The noises finally stopped, only then did she realize that she had been standing there for the past 5 minutes. 

A click was heard and the door opened. Yuqi expected herself to run outside the dorm and as far away as possible, but she didn’t. Her feet felt like they had been glued onto the wooden slabs on the ground. 

A barely dressed Soojin opened the door wanting to get a glass of water only to find Yuqi with tears stained face standing outside. Soojin’s eyes widened.

“Yuqi, no it’s not what it seems. I can explain.” 

“That you’re sleeping with Soyeon unnie? I don’t want to hear any of that.” 

The flashback came like thunderstorms, roaring loudly in her mind. That day in Soyeon’s studio. 

Was that why the two looked so nervous and red? 

Hearing Yuqi’s name from Soojin’s mouth, Soyeon dashed up with only a duvet covering her. 

“Yuqi. I—”

“Please don’t come out. I don’t want to see you nor do I want your explanation. I think I’ve heard and have been hurt enough.” 

Yuqi turned on her heels and headed towards the door, leaving in an instance. 

She headed straight to Minnie’s studio, not even bothering to knock, pressing the passcode, and entering immediately. 

Minnie looked up and swiveled her chair towards the door to only be engulfed in a hug by a crying Yuqi. 

“What—what’s wrong Yuqi-ah?” 

“I’m so stupid.” She said, still crying. 

“Wait, let’s sit down first.” 

Minnie gently maneuvered the crying figure onto her couch. 

“What happened?” Minnie stroked the redhead’s hair softly, trying to calm her down. 

“I thought I was special? I thought we were close to having something. I guess I’m the stupid one. I should’ve seen it coming.” 

“Soyeon? What did she do?”

Minnie had already known of Yuqi’s crush on Soyeon because of the late night talks they used to have. She was almost 100% sure that Soyeon also had feelings for Yuqi. 

“Unnie… I overheard Soyeon unnie and Soojin unnie in Soyeon unnie’s bedroom.” 

“What did you overhear them say?” 

“They’ve been sleeping with each other. I know this isn’t the first time.” 

“WHAT?!” Minnie half screamed, not believing what she had just heard. 

“I’m so sorry Yuqi-ah. So you overheard them…” 

“Yeah I did. I finished my classes early and went home. I wanted to go hang in Soyeon unnie’s studio at first, but I thought she’d be busy working only to find her at the dorm with Soojin unnie. I thought Soojin unnie was at the company. I’m so stupid, Minnie unnie.” 

“You’re not. Don’t say that to yourself.” Minnie continued to stroke the crying girl’s hair, “Do they know you found out?”

“Yeah… I was so shocked I couldn’t move and I was about to leave, but Soojin unnie opened the door.” 

“Did they talk to you? An explanation at least?” 

“No, I told them no to and left.” 

“Maybe you should listen to their explanation.”

“What is there to listen to? That they’ve been fucking secretly without us knowing? That the way Soyeon was treating me was nothing and it was just my imagination?” 

Minnie sighed at the stubborn girl. Although the information shocked her and she wanted to slap the two same age girls, she was sure there was an explanation behind their action. She knew those two had no actual feelings for each other. 

She was also not sure whether it would be a good idea if she meddled in their business. Minnie took another look at the sobbing mess that was still in her arms. 

Yeah I can’t ignore this. Yuqi deserves the best. How can anyone even hurt someone with such an innocent soul as Yuqi? 

This was making no sense to her. 

“Do you want me to take you back home?” She asked and received furious head shaking from Yuqi. 

“No, I don’t want to see her.” 

“Alright, you can stay here for now. Everything will be ok, Yuqi-ah. Trust unnie.” 

Minnie pulled Yuqi away and wiped the tears still flowing down her cheeks and the already dry stains on her face. 

“Stay here, let me go out for a bit.” Yuqi nodded after hearing her say that. She laid down on the couch curling into a small ball. 

Minnie grabbed her phone and left the studio leaving Yuqi by herself.

Everything hurt. Yuqi felt like the whole world was collapsing onto her and she had no purpose in life anymore. 

The two have been recently getting closer to each other, but Yuqi’s feelings developed way earlier on during their pre-debut into debut days. 

She had admired how hardworking the leader was and how she wanted what was best for the group. Yuqi could never forget how Soyeon fought with the company for them to debut and how she got frustrated with the company not finding them a suitable debut song so she wrote one herself. 

Soyeon was famous in the company for having mad skills in almost everything. She wasn’t one to watch survival shows, but when she came to Korea and joined Cube; she really had no choice but to watch the ones that Soyeon was in since she was technically her senior. 

She saw the development of Soyeon’s confidence. 

Yuqi was attracted to confidence and hardworking people. Soyeon fitted right in those categories. 

As time went by, Yuqi noticed that Soyeon started to treat her differently. She thought she had done something wrong and asked the leader. Once Soyeon settled that her way of showing affection was to bother Yuqi, they made up and that confrontation only made the two even closer. 

She thought back to how their first conversation went with how cute Soyeon found Yuqi to be. 

As her thoughts started to wander off and how hard had cried prior, Yuqi fell asleep on Minnie’s studio’s couch. 

__

Minnie grabbed her phone and left her studio. She typed furiously sending a message to a certain someone. 

Kim Minnie 

Yah

Reply me quickly 

Captain Jeon 

What? 

Kim Minnie

What? 

What now that you got an innocent girl currently crying in my studio. 

Captain Jeon 

Is she with you? 

I’m sorry. 

Kim Minnie 

Jeon Soyeon… What have you done? 

Captain Jeon 

She didn’t tell you? 

I’m so sorry.

Kim Minnie

I know everything already. 

I’m talking as your unnie and as Yuqi’s friend. I’m going to your studio, you better be there. 

Minnie closed her flip phone harshly and walked to the elevator. Her studio was one floor below Soyeon’s. She thought abt it again and decided to take the stairs to allow her some time to think. 

She knocked and the person she did not expect to be there opened the door. 

“You’re here too?” 

“I did cause a mess with this little one.” 

Minnie groaned out loud and slapped her forehead. 

“It wouldn’t have been a mess if that little one confessed since the beginning.” 

“I’m not confessing.” Finally Soyeon spoke up. 

“What now… Why?” 

“She thinks Yuqi is straight.” Soojin replied for her crossing her legs together. 

Minnie groaned loudly again. 

“I am speechless and I don’t know what else to say.”

“But it’s the truth? You guys only assume she isn’t. Who’s to say she doesn’t like that Lucas guy.” 

“Soyeon-ah, as your unnie, can I hit you?” Minnie said with her fist up and Soojin let out a small laugh. Minnie put down her first and turned to look at Soojin. 

“You too. What were you both thinking?” 

“I—”

“Don’t explain it to me, please talk to Yuqi. It breaks my heart whenever I see her cry.” 

It pained Soyeon just as much, but she was afraid of what the consequences would be after talking to Yuqi. 

“I’m scared.” 

“You should be, because if this isn’t settled with Yuqi then I’m throwing hands.” Minnie said. 

“You talk to her first, settle it with Yuqi, maybe confess in the process. Then Soojin can say something. Alright? I’m sure she’s understanding enough that you fucked up, Soyeon-ah. You mean a lot to her. I don’t think she wants to lose you. So please, be good to her or else I will kill you.” She continued with a threatening expression on her face, pointing at both the girls back and forth who only nodded. 

“I’m gonna go back to the dorm. You can just enter my studio. She’s there.” 

“Ok.” 

__

The two made their way to Minnie's studio and unlocked the door to find an empty studio. 

Soyeon immediately called Minnie informing her that Yuqi had already left.   
_ 

For the next week, the two did not talk. Soojin was somehow able to talk to the Chinese girl and apparently Yuqi did not think much about Soojin's side so she was able to forgive and talk to the older easily. Their interactions were much less than before, but it was enough. 

On the other hand, Soyeon continued her role as the leader like normal. Scolding the girls sometimes when they joke around too much during practices and working like crazy in her studio. 

She knew Yuqi did not want to talk to her or even look at her, but she could sometimes feel her eyes glance at her whenever she was talking with Soojin or was doing anything that involved Soojin. 

Practice was ending and the girls were drop dead tired. Due to the intensity of the choreography, the girls were sweating profusely, a cold drink would be great at that moment. 

Soyeon walked straight to the fridge that they had in the practice room and took out 2 cold water bottles. She was determined to try to mend her friendship with Yuqi. Soyeon walked straight to the Yuqi and handed her the bottle, not looking at the recipient. 

"I think you're giving this to the wrong person." Yuqi said. 

"No, it's for you." Soyeon said softly, contrasting to what she had been doing this whole time, screaming so that the kids (Shuhua and Miyeon) would stop fooling around. 

Yuqi reached and took the bottle. She could feel Minnie’s stare at her.

__

No longer were they bantering and pushing each other around like before. No longer were they going up at each other’s faces arguing at the smallest things. 

Soyeon felt stupid, as if she had lost the most important person in her life. She couldn’t deny that it was true. 

Yuqi had been acting like she did not know of Jeon Soyeon at all. She felt so guilty, but at the same time was curious as to why she would react that way. 

Yuqi and Soyeon were friends, right? Nothing more. And even if she did find out that Soojin and Soyeon had been sleeping together, why would she care? 

“You still haven’t talked to her.” Minnie said. As the middle person, she was quite tired of their attitudes towards each other.

“She won’t even look at me in the face.” 

“I can’t blame her for that.” 

“Why would she care? If I slept with others?”

“I thought you were a genius, Soyeon-ah. I take back what I thought of you.” 

“You’re not offering me much answers.”

“Because you’re supposed to find them out yourself, pabo-yah.” 

“I’m trying.” 

“Try harder. She’s hurting and I’m sure her eyeballs hurt just as much whenever she had to glare when you and Soojin are sitting next to each other.” 

__

“Yuqi—”

Soyeon took the chance as Yuqi had no choice but to be left alone with Soyeon in the studio, having to talk about her lines. 

Yuqi sensed the change in topic. They were no longer talking about the song anymore, Yuqi got up ready to leave. Soyeon grabbed onto her forearm. 

“Yuqi-ah, please.” 

“No, unnie. I don’t want to hear it. I don’t want to hurt more by listening to you.” 

“Can you at least tell me why you’re hurting? It’s not making any sense to me.” 

Yuqi turned her head around to look at Soyeon with tears in her eyes. Soyeon softened at the girl’s face. 

“How is it not making any sense to you? Tell me, Soyeon unnie, have your actions towards me for the past almost 2 years been nothing but a lie? Was I just someone for you to poke fun at? You gave me hope, unnie. And I had to find out that my feelings were played at in the worst way possible.” 

Yuqi pushes Soyeon’s hand away from hers to try and get out of the studio. 

“Yuqi, I like you.” Soyeon finally said. 

Yuqi paused with her hand on the door.

“I like you, a lot that it hurts. I like you and I was scared of liking you because I wasn’t sure whether you liked girls or not. Or whether I was worthy of having you reciprocate my feelings. I was so afraid of liking you that I ended up making stupid mistakes and hurting you without realizing. You’re not just someone I poke fun at and play with. You’re the first person I’ve fallen for in a long time and at the time where I’m most vulnerable. I’m sorry for hurting you, please don’t leave me.”

“But why? How did that start? I know what I saw wasn’t the first time.” 

“Yuqi, please sit down.” Soyeon’s voice trembled, “please.” 

Yuqi turned around with her head down, tears furiously pouring down her cheeks. She took a seat on the couch and Soyeon did the same. 

“I’m letting you give your explanation only once. And I don’t want to hear it ever again.” 

“Ok.” 

“It all started a while ago. Please don’t be mad at Soojin, it was all my fault. She gave me comfort when I needed it the most. It was when I was at the lowest, she comforted me as a friend and she had always been doing so. I don’t know why it happened, but I was really drunk one night and we were just talking. One thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together. I guess you could say I was trying to relieve stress.” 

“And she just went along with you. I thought she was straight.” 

“I thought so too. It was around the time she and Hui broke up. It wasn’t like she had any lingering feelings for him or anything, but she wanted to try.” 

“You were confident enough to find out whether she was into girls or not, but you weren’t for me?” 

“You always seemed giddy and happy whenever people say you and Lucas look good together.” 

“Saying he and I look good together is completely different from sleeping with someone.” 

“Yuqi, please.” 

“I know I know, you made a mistake, you weren’t sure if your feelings, you didn’t know I would feel the same way.” Yuqi said, “I don’t know if I can ever forgive you for that.” 

“I’m sorry. It’s ok if you think I’m the worst person possible.” 

“Stop cutting me off.” Soyeon kept quiet. 

“What I’m saying is that I don’t think I can ever forgive you, but I’m willing to give you a chance. Because I like you, and I’ve liked you for so long.” 

Soyeon grabbed Yuqi’s cheeks, “Yuqi-ah, I don’t want to hurt you, but I can’t promise that I won’t hurt you.” 

“I know. I’m willing to try, if you are willing as well.” 

“I am.” 

Yuqi took both Soyeon’s hands on her cheeks off and pulled her in for a hug. 

“Have you cut off everything with Soojin unnie. Are you sure she’s not in love with you?” 

“Yes, ever since that night. And no, she has someone else she’s fallen for.” 

“Ok.” She pulled away from the hug and looked at the smaller girl. Yuqi wanted so badly to kiss her. 

“You and Soojin unnie have kissed, right?” Yuqi asked and Soyeon nodded slowly, “well you’ll need more time until you can kiss me.” 

“Yuqi-ah, I love you.” 

“Don’t use that word too lightly, unnie.” 

“I’m not. I’m sure of my feelings now.” 

“Ok.” 

They both grabbed each other’s hand and intertwined their fingers together, walking out of the studio after an intense rollercoaster ride of emotions. 

__

Things have been going well for the next month. 

Soyeon should have known by now how easily jealous Yuqi was. The girl was stuck beside her all the time, as if she wasn’t before. 

Yuqi and Soojin talked normally, as they’ve actually never been close in the first place. Soojin was always occupied with Shuhua. The Taiwanese never let anyone close to the older. 

When Shuhua found out about Soyeon and Soojin’s arrangement, she for some reason did not freak out and panic as Yuqi would have expected her to. 

One reason being, it was Soyeon, her leader, and as much as she wanted to have a say, she respected Soyeon and believed in her in every way. Also, Shuhua and Soojin were not together, not in the way people expected them to. At that time, anyway. So why would she freak out over something she had no control over? 

Miyeon, once learnt of the information, really had no say in it as well. They were two adults, albeit she was shocked and quite upset since she knew that the two liked each other, but ended up accepting it as fact and moved on. 

__

Yuqi trusted Soyeon, she wanted to trust her. But the feeling of jealousy boiling inside her would not let her. Every time the two were left alone to do something or had to talk about something, Yuqi felt the need to be present wherever they were. 

Soyeon and Soojin were sitting side by side on the sofa, talking about their upcoming filming schedules and just everyday talk. Soyeon could see in the corner of her eye, Yuqi staring at them and not making it subtle. 

She let go of the thought and continued talking to Soojin. As a close friend, they were normally touchy and because they were comfortable with each other, they usually leave no space between them.

Soyeon’s head was slightly turned the opposite way to talk to Soojin so she could not see Yuqi. 

As they were talking, Soojin all of a sudden paused and stared behind Soyeon. 

She got confused and turned her head only to find soft lips on hers. 

Soojin got up and walked away. 

They broke the kiss off and Yuqi put her forehead on Soyeon’s.

“Why?” Soyeon asked. 

“Nothing.” Yuqi said while caressing Soyeon’s cheek, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Yuqi leaned in for another peck before Minnie clapped her hands loudly. 

“Ok ok, leader-nim, let’s start practice.” 

Yuqi got up and grabbed onto Soyeon’s arm, pulling her alongside. 

__

Soyeon knew Soojin and Yuqi weren’t close to begin with, but she wanted the two to grow closer because after all Soojin was her close friend.

During a filming interview for Secret Folder, Soyeon mentioned how Yuqi and Soojin were awkward with each other and weren’t close. 

The other members let out a small snort and Yuqi almost punched her. 

They were now filming in the practice room. 

“Let’s now have Soojin and Yuqi sit on these chairs.” 

“An informant has advised us that you both are not close and that she would very much want you to get closer.” said Miyeon. 

“Aish… JEON SOYEON.” Yuqi half yelled. 

Soyeon giggled and hid behind Minnie. 

“You both should talk about dance.” Soyeon said. 

Yuqi could not for the sake of her meet Soojin in the eyes, but Soojin stayed calm and just kept going.

They were forcefully brought to sit in front of each other with their thighs touching. 

“Ahhh they look close already.” Soyeon said. 

Yuqi threw her head back and glared at her.

“Tell me your future plans.” Soojin said.

“I’ve been stressed lately.” 

“Because of Soyeon?” 

“Yes, especially because of Jeon Soyeon.” 

The segment continued and they finally finished filming. 

Yuqi ran around the practice room trying to punch and kick Soyeon. She was not actually going to do so, but she chased her around anyway. 

They stopped and Soyeon linked her arm with Yuqi’s. The two were now walking out of the dance room and up the stairs to their studios. 

Soyeon’s head leaned onto Yuqi’s shoulder, she softly said, “I hope you can get closer to her, jagi. She’s my close friend.” 

“I know. I will try.” 

“You know I love you a lot right. And I only love you.” 

“I know I know. I love you too.” 

They arrived in front of Soyeon’s studio and even if their rooms were basically next to each other, Yuqi insisted on dropping Soyeon at hers first. 

She waited until the older unlocked the door and peeked her head inside. 

“I love you.” Yuqi said softly with adoration in her eyes.

Yuqi leaned in and gave Soyeon a quick kiss on her lips. 

“I love you too.”

“I’ll pick you up so we can go home together, ok?” 

“Ok.”


	13. JSYQ’s Vacation

The girls were finally given a very very short break of 1 week before once again preparing themselves for more promotions. 

Soyeon persistently told Yuqi to go back home even if it was just for a bit, but the younger refused. 

Yuqi knew if she left for China, Soyeon would not actually rest and would be at the studio everyday again. The few years that they were together, the two never actually had time off and went on a mini vacation together as a couple. 

Soyeon was always busy, and so was Yuqi. 

"Unnie, stop asking me to go to China. I can go some other time." 

"But… I asked for this small time off for you." Soyeon said in a small voice. 

"Huh? You asked for this small break?" Yuqi asked and Soyeon nodded slowly. 

Yuqi pulled Soyeon in for a hug. She almost felt like crying from the overwhelming feelings. The company had abruptly brought the girls in the meeting room one day. They thought they had done something wrong, but their managers told them that the company was going to give them a week break and that they were allowed to do anything they wanted, just to be back before the week ended. 

She realized that when the news was announced, Soyeon showed a bit of a late reaction. 

"Did you get into trouble while asking for one?" Yuqi gently caressed the short hair gently. 

Soyeon shook her head while still leaning onto Yuqi's shoulder, "I made a lot of good reasons. But unfortunately I was only able to ask for 1 week." 

"No, jagi, you did your best. We know how Cube is like." Yuqi said and continued, "We should go on a vacation somewhere."

"Go back home for a bit Yuqi-ah." 

"I am. You're my home." 

Soyeon pushed herself up and began hitting Yuqi. 

"Yah, that's so cringey." Soyeon said, hitting Yuqi on the arm and pushing her down onto the bed at the same time. 

“It’s the truth, accept it.” 

“Yes, but I really want you to go back home.”

“Yah Jeon Soyeon, why are you throwing me out of the country.” Yuqi pushed Soyeon off of her and continued, “anyways, we’re going on a vacation, together.” 

“Aaaand.” Yuqi continued, “I want to go to the beach.” 

Soyeon sighed, knowing very well that she could not win against her girlfriend in this argument. 

“Ok… I’ll find a beach spot for us.” 

“Yessss. Thank you and—” Yuqi took a step closer and bent down a bit capturing Soyeon’s lips into her own, “I love you.” 

“I’m going to get a head start and go shopping so I have all the things I’ll need..” 

Yuqi walked away and out of the door leaving a confused and flustered Soyeon standing in the middle of the living room.

__

Shuhua and Soojin stayed in Korea as well, albeit Soojin’s adamant persuasion for Shuhua to go visit her parents, Shuhua still decided to stay in Korea. The two will probably stay in the dorm or go to Soojin’s parents’ house. 

Minnie and Miyeon had planned to go to Thailand for a very short amount of time to visit Minnie’s parents. Minnie wanted to stay in Korea at first so they didn’t need to travel too far and Miyeon would be able to visit her parents, but knowing Miyeon, she was able to win Minnie over the argument. 

Meanwhile, seeing the two M’s itinerary plan, Soyeon tried to once again convince Yuqi to go back to China. The argument got quite heated with Soyeon almost ending up sleeping on the couch or even outside the dorm. 

A few weeks later, after they finished finalizing all their schedules and works, their vacation week started. 

Soyeon had booked a ticket for two to Jeonju and booked a honeymoon suite (risking her name at it) at a top luxurious hotel at the beach front. 

Yuqi had brought a gigantic luggage, Soyeon wondered what she had brought since Yuqi had spent hours almost everyday shopping. 

The two sat beside each other on the plane with Yuqi taking lots of selcas together and lots of Soyeon. 

“Jagi.” Yuqi said softly calling for Soyeon’s attention. 

Soyeon turned towards her and felt soft lips on hers and a click. 

“I’m taking the advantage since there’s no one in the business section.” Yuqi said. 

Yuqi looked at the picture she just took, smiled, and set it as her homescreen. 

__

Once they were picked up and brought to the hotel, Soyeon checked in and it was time to go to their room. 

Yuqi had no idea what type of room Soyeon had booked and Soyeon had only seen the pictures on the internet. 

They entered one of the most luxurious rooms the hotel had to offer. 

“Wahhhh!” Yuqi half screamed. She looked around the spacious room, decorated with almost all gold furnitures, and a king size bed right in the middle of the whole space. 

Soyeon who was walking behind her was just as amazed at the very fancy looking room.

Because this was a honeymoon suite, the bed would usually be littered with rose petals and candle lights, but when booking the room, she made sure to emphasize on the word friendship and wanting privacy for their friendly vacation. 

“Hul, unnie there’s a jacuzzi.” 

The jacuzzi was fitted on a spacious balcony with glass panels surrounding it. It was a two way mirror, giving the couples who would be using the room a sense of privacy. 

The outside overlooked a private beach and because it was already the evening, the sun was slowly setting. 

“Unnie, pose.” Yuqi said and took out her phone to take more pictures of Soyeon in the sunset. 

“Wahhh pretty!” She said behind the camera as Soyeon continuously posed. 

Soyeon did the same and took the phone from Yuqi’s hands and made Yuqi pose. 

“Let’s go shower and change. We’ll go around the beach and the area tomorrow.” Soyeon said. 

“Should we use the jacuzzi?” Yuqi asked. 

“You seem to really like the jacuzzi.” Soyeon said, “Sure. Let me just put on an outfit.” 

“To go into the jacuzzi?” Yuqi questioned tilting her head in confusion.

“You want me to go in there naked?” 

“Wuh—no—I—” Yuqi stuttered. Soyeon walked closer to her and pushed her to sit on the bed and sat on her thighs. She ran her fingers on Yuqi’s sides before wrapping her arm around the Chinese’s neck. 

“You can just say so if you want me to.” 

Soyeon brought their lips together and bit Yuqi’s bottom lip. Yuqi let out a small gasp and gently wrapped her arms around Soyeon's waist. 

Soyeon let go of Yuqi's bottom lip and pressed another chaste kiss before getting up. 

“Anyways, let me change. Unless you really want me to go in there naked, just say so.” 

Yuqi shook her head aggressively, making Soyeon laugh.

Soyeon rummaged through her luggage and pulled out a pink paper bag. She looked back up at Yuqi who was still sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“So… naked or?” Soyeon stared at Yuqi who progressively became redder. The younger stood up and carried Soyeon in bridal style into the bathroom. 

“Change.” She said.

“You should change into something too then.” Soyeon replied and closed the bathroom door on her. 

__

A few minutes in and a click on the knob was heard. Yuqi had already changed into shorts and a plain black tight crop swim shirt. Her long black hair tied up into space buns. She was lying on the bed, back on the headrest, scrolling through her camera gallery, looking at the recent pictures she had taken, of the sunset and of her girlfriend. 

The unlocking of the door snapped her out of her phone and she looked up. Her jaw dropped and so did her phone. 

Soyeon walked out in a red bikini and her short light brown hair tied. 

Quietness ensued as Yuqi stayed still on the bed just looking at the figure walking out of the bathroom. 

A few seconds in and Yuqi finally spoke, “Can you come here and make sure there’s no blood running down my nose?” 

Soyeon let out a small laugh and walked to the side Yuqi was lying on, putting on a show in the process, swaying her hips and looking seductively at Yuqi. 

The bikini emphasized--

Emphasized what? It's barely covering anything.

Was Yuqi's thought. 

Yuqi's eyes followed all of Soyeon's movement, walking towards her slowly before stopping in front of Yuqi and reaching her hand out. 

“No baby. Maybe a little drool on the corner of your lips, but come on.” 

Soyeon pulled onto Yuqi's hand and turned her back, leading the way. Yuqi's eyes dropped down as soon as Soyeon turned around. 

Soyeon wasn't as thick as Yuqi, but her eyes felt blessed and she didn't realize that she had stopped walking, making Soyeon stop in her tracks as well. 

Without turning back Soyeon said, "Eyes up and keep walking, Yuqi-ah." 

Yuqi snapped out of her thoughts and looked up, expecting a teasing look from the shorter, but was faced with the back of her head and her arm still pulling onto Yuqi's. 

The two walked hand in hand into the balcony and settled themselves into the jacuzzi. Yuqi entered first and sat down on one edge and Soyeon followed, sitting between Yuqi’s legs and laid her back on Yuqi’s front. The taller of the two naturally wrapped her arms around Soyeon’s waist pulling her even closer to her. 

They were enjoying the moment, well Yuqi was trying very hard to enjoy the quiet moment. 

The bubbling of the warm water surrounded them and the slight smell of the scented wash was calming. As soon as the warm water hit her skin, Soyeon sighed, feeling more relaxed than she had ever been for a while, not realizing the effect she had on the girl behind her. Soyeon continued staring outside the glass panels at the sunset. It was already stepping deep into the horizon and darkness was taking over. 

On the other hand, Yuqi couldn’t help but occasionally, maybe more than occasionally, eyed down at the exposed cleavage in front of her. The view was not the sunset, nor the beach, it was her girlfriend. The hands on Soyeon’s stomach slowly started to give soft caresses on the exposed skin. She felt Soyeon shiver, goosebumps appeared on her skin. 

While Soyeon's face was turned to the side, staring outside the window, Yuqi pressed soft kisses on her cheek and down to her neck. 

A few kisses led to a 20 minute full blown make out session and Soyeon's bikini top and bottom thrown out of the tub, landed somewhere on the floor, wetting the surface in the process. 

She had given Soyeon one orgasm with her fingers. The older was still between her legs, facing her with her head leaned onto Yuqi's shoulder, trying to catch her breath. 

"You could've just told me to get in here naked." 

"But you like me taking clothes off you." 

"True." 

"I know you're sleepy. Let me dry you off and we can go to sleep." 

Soyeon brought her head back up and stared at Yuqi. The younger's space buns still perfectly in place. Soyeon cupped her cheeks and smiled cheekily.

"Is there something on my face?" 

"You're so cute." 

"Jeon Soyeon, I don't know how long you're going to keep calling me cute. I literally just fucked you in a jacuzzi." 

Hearing Yuqi's straightforward answer, Soyeon replied, "That's hot. But you saying that with space buns makes it cute." 

"Seriously..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a new update soon? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, you may know me from AFF, but I think I will slowly move from AFF to AO3. AFF is just not my style.


End file.
